Vidas Pasadas
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Nunca os habeis preguntado como seria la infancia de los dorados? A mi sobre todo me intriga la dos de ellos en particular... TERMINADA! Dejad review please!
1. Default Chapter

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 1. Encuentros casuales.

  


  


  


  


Un niÃ±o caminaba distraido por los pasillos de la escuela. Se paro frente a una ventana para observar el exterior. En el patio de la escuela se veian muchos niÃ±os jugando. Todos, excepto uno. El chico nuevo estaba sentado bajo un arbol, apartado de todos. Los demas niÃ±os ya habÃ­an empezado a ponerle motes, como "Tempano", o "El silencioso", porque el niÃ±o no hablaba con nadie. Solo lo hacia en clase y todos se habian reido al oir el peculiar acento que tenia. 

  


- Un acento curioso - penso el chico - Habra que averiguar de donde ha venido!! 

  


- Jack!!!!!! Que haces ahi todavia??? Es que no has oido el timbre??? - un profesor se acerco a paso vivo al niÃ±o, que lo miro con cara de fastidio. 

  


- Ya estaba en camino, profesor!!! Relajese!!! - el chico se echo el cabello hacia atras con gesto despectivo. El profesor fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustado.

  


- Si sigues con esa actitud tendre que hablar con tu tutor, Jack!!! - la cara del niÃ±o palidecio terriblemente.

  


- No creo que eso haga falta, profesor!! Ya me voy a clase!! - Jack corrio hacia su clase. Antes de entrar echo un vistazo al interior del aula. "El Tempano" ya estaba dentro, solo. Jack se atuso el cabello y entro con su habitual alegria a la clase. El otro chico ni levanto la vista cuando entro. 

  


- Hola!!! Me he perdido algo de la clase??? - Jack se acerco al niÃ±o, que lo miro indiferente.

  


- Te has perdido la clase entera. - replico el chico sin molestarse en mirarlo. Jack aprovecho para observarlo mejor. El niÃ±o era mas o menos de su edad, algo mayor tal vez, con el cabello azulado, mas oscuro que el suyo y los ojos del mismo tono. Sus ojos despedian un brillo extraÃ±o, triste... frio... 

  


- Ahm!! Pues vale!! Tampoco es una clase que me interese mucho!! Oye!! Ahora que caigo... no nos hemos presentado formalmente!!! Me llamo Jack!!! Y tu??? - el chico lo mirÃ³ algo sorprendido, pero se rehizo enseguida. 

  


- Me llamo Alexis. Pero por aqui me llamais de otra manera, verdad?? - eso pillo por sorpresa a Jack, que no supo que decir en ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida, se habia quedado sin palabras. - No te preocupes! Ya estoy acostumbrandome a eso. - los ojos celestes de Jack se oscurecieron un poco.

  


- Bueno Alexis!! O puedo llamarte Lex?? Es mas corto!!

  


- Uh?? Bueno... no me importa, la verdad... - Jack sonrio divertido haciendo una graciosa mueca traviesa. 

  


- Bien, Lex!! Ven!! Vamos a hacer algo divertido!!! 

  


- Pe... pero... la siguiente clase va a comenzar dentro de poco!! - la sonrisa de Jack se ensancho.

  


- Nah!! Esta clase tambien es muy aburrida!! Ven!! Vamos!! Por cierto!! De donde vienes??? Tienes un acento muy raro!!

  


- Soy de Paris. Antes vivia ahi... ahora vivo en este colegio, en donde me metio mi tutor. 

  


- Si??? Yo tambien tengo un tutor!! Mis padre murieron en un accidente y Sturm se hizo cargo de mi!! Aunque dice que siempre le doy problemas!! No tengo idea de porque dice eso... - Jack hizo una mueca poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, consiguiendo que Alexis sonriera. - Bien!! Hemos conseguido que sonrias!! Eso es bueno!! Que le paso a tus padres, Lex??

  


- Desaparecieron... - el rostro de Alexis se ensombrecio al comenzar a hablar - Dalamar vino a recogerme un dia y me dijo que nos marchabamos de Paris. Ni siquiera nos llevamos nada de mis cosas... solo me dio tiempo a cojer una foto de mis padres... nada mas. 

  


- Pero... como es que desaparecieron?? Asi sin mas???

  


- Asi sin mas... un dÃ­a no volvieron a casa... y al siguiente vino Dalamar... y nos vinimos aqui...

  


- Realmente eres un chico muy extraÃ±o, Lex!! Pero me caes bien!! Ven!! Te voy a enseÃ±ar un sitio genial para divertirnos!!! 

  


- Pero no nos meteremos en lios por eso??? - pregunto preocupado Alexis. Jack riÃ³ divertido.

  


- Puede...

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	2. Problemas y separaciones

_**  
**_

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... en el anterior cap se me olvido ponerlo!! Gomen!!! se me fue la olla!!! No me demandeis!!!!! ^^ Pero que conste que Dalamar y Sturm si son mios!!!!**_  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 2. Problemas y separaciones

  


  


  


- No puedo creer que hayais formado semejante lio!! En que estabais pensando los dos cuando activasteis la alarma de incendios?? En que??? - los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. El director del colegio los observaba atento mientras el profesor aun seguia regaÃ±andoles. - Vuestra conducta es intorable!!! En todos mis aÃ±os como profesor nunca habia presenciado un acto bandalico de este calibre!!! - el director hizo un gesto con su mano para acallar las quejas del profesor. 

  


- Es suficiente, sr. Stone!! Dejeme a solas con ellos!! - el profesor dirigio una mirada furibunda a los dos chicos antes de salir del despacho. El director solto un suspiro resignado y se acomodo en su sillon. Los chicos no se atrevieron a levantar la vista del suelo.Â  - Y bien?? Que teneis que decir en vuestra defensa, muchachos?? 

  


- Lo podemos explicar de verdad!! - se excuso rapidamente Jack, intentando ser convincente. - Es que vimos humo saliendo del comedor y nos parecio que estaba ardiendo asi que... - el director le acallo con un gesto cansado.

  


- Basta Jack!! Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo de esa manera tan descarada?? Y tu, Alexis?? No tienes nada que decir?? Llevas seis meses en este colegio y nunca pense que encontraria a un alumno tan problematico como Jack!! Aunque hay que decir en tu defensa que tu al menos estudias!! - Alexis fijo sus frios ojos oscuros en el director. El hombre no pudo reprimir un escalofrio al sentir esa mirada clavada en el. 

  


- No tengo nada que decir, seÃ±or. - la voz del chico parecia sin vida, apagada. Jack lo miro algo preocupado. 

  


- En ese caso me vere obligado a castigaros y a llamar a vuestros tutores! - la amenaza del director consiguio que Jack perdiera su descaro en un santiamen. 

  


- Pe... pero eso no es necesario seÃ±or!!! Le prometemos que nunca lo volveremos a hacer, en serio!!! 

  


- Ya es tarde Jack!! Ya estan en camino!! Lo siento, chicos!! Pero esta vez os habeis pasado los dos!! - el director miraba apesadumbrado los rostros preocupados de los chicos. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. - Adelante!! - dos hombres entraron al despacho. Ambos eran altos, de complexion fuerte. Uno de ellos, tenia el cabello gris plateado, corto y unos ojos azul cielo de mirada fria y calculadora. Iba vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros. El otro tenia el cabello mas largo, por los hombros, de color caoba y los ojos violetas, con un brillo travieso en ellos. Llevaba una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros gastados. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en los dos chicos, que se encogieron visiblemente. 

  


- Buenas tardes! - saludo el del cabello gris. El director se levanto de su asiento y les dio un apreton de manos a los dos hombres.

  


-Buenas tardes, seÃ±ores!! Soy Graham, director de este colegio!

  


- Yo soy el tutor de Jack. Me llamo Sturm. Es un placer conocerle, aunque hubiera preferido conocerle en otras circunstancias... - Jack rehuyo la mirada de furia del hombre de cabellos rojizos. 

  


- Mi nombre es Dalamar. Soy el tutor de Alexis! - dijo el del cabello gris estrechandole la mano al director. 

  


- Siento haberles hecho venir tan de improviso, pero sus chicos han estado causando muchos problemas en estos ultimos meses... y esta vez se han pasado de la raya!! - el director volvio su mirada hacia los dos asustados chicos. - Muchachos!! Salid un momento al pasillo!! Tengo que hablar a solas con vuestros tutores!! - los chicos obedecieron en silencio.

  


-Â  Tu y tus geniales ideas, Jack!!! Dalamar me castigara por esto!!! - se quejo lugubremente Alexis. Su compaÃ±ero no tenia mejor cara que el.

  


- No pense que nos pillaran, en serio!! Pero vamos!!! No me digas que no te divertiste viendo correr como corderitos a los profesores?? - Alexis sonrio debilmente. Iba a responder algo pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriendose. Los dos tutores salieron del despacho con el rostro serio. Dalamar se acerco a Alexis y lo cogio con fuerza de la muÃ±eca, tirando de el hacia la salida. 

  


- Vamos, Alexis!! Nos vamos de aqui!! - el chico miro sorprendido a su tutor.

  


- Irnos?? A donde??? - como unica respuesta recibio una mirada helada del tutor. Salieron en silencio del edificio. Sturm puso una mano en el hombro de Jack y lo empujo levemente hacia la salida.

  


- Venga, Jack! Nosotros tambien nos vamos!! El tiempo se acaba...

  


- A donde vamos, Sturm?? 

  


- A la isla de Milos!! Vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento!! Ya tienes edad suficiente para hacerlo!! 

  


- La isla de Milos... - repitio el chico en un susurro. 

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Dando explicaciones

  


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... si no a estas horas estaria en Cancun tomando el sol, no trabajando!!! ^^  
**_

  
_**Para Jyn.Exe ... la isla de Milos es donde el caballero de Escorpio realizo su entrenamiento, y supongo que por eso se puso es nombre... digo yo!! Gracias por tu review!!! Besos!!!**_  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


CapÃ­tulo 3. Dando explicaciones.

  


  


  


Frio. Un frio terrible. Alexis pensaba que nunca habia sentido un frio como ese. Pero no era tan malo el frio exterior como el que sentia interiormente. El frio que le obligaba a sentir Dalamar.

  


Â  Y no es que Dalamar no le tratara bien, pero... 

  


- Alexis!!!! Ven aqui!!!! Tu entrenamiento aun no ha acabado!!! - el niÃ±o se acerco sin ganas a su tutor. El frio de Siberia estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en la salud del muchacho. A pesar de llevar alli seis meses aun no se habia terminado de acostumbrar a ese frio infernal. Dalamar lo recibe con una mirada mas helada aun que el viento que los golpea. El muchacho se para frente a su tutor. - Vamos!! Aun tienes que terminar de hacer esas flexiones!! - Alexis suspiro resignado y se echo al suelo para proseguir sus ejercicios, bajo la atenta mirada de Dalamar. El hombre se sento en una roca sin apartar sus ojos del niÃ±o. 

  


- Maestro...

  


- Que pasa Alexis?? 

  


- Usted sabe que paso con mis padres?? - la pregunta pillo por sorpresa al hombre. Miro largamente al chico antes de atreverse a responder.

  


- Recuerdas lo que te conte sobre Athenea y sus caballeros?? - el niÃ±o asintio en silencio - Bien!! Como te dije, la orden de los caballeros esta formada por tres rangos, los de oro, los de plata y los de bronce. Tu padre era uno de los caballeros de oro y fue mi maestro. - el niÃ±o lo miro sorprendido. - Tu padre fue el caballero de oro del signo de Acuario. Y me entreno a mi para tomar su lugar en la orden. Luego se retiro y se marcho a Paris. Alli conocio a tu madre y se caso con ella. Luego le perdimos la pista. Hasta el dia en que nos enteramos que unos antiguos enemigos suyos les habian tendido una emboscada y los habian llevado al Hades para matarlos... Al no poder recuperar sus cuerpos se les tuvo que dar como desaparecidos. Siendo hijo deÂ  mi maestro me senti obligado a comprobar que estuvieras bien. Esperaba que tu madre tuviera algun familiar que se hiciera cargo de ti, pero no fue asi. Por lo que te traje conmigo, con la intencion de que fueras un chico normal. Pero siendo hijo de tu padre, no podias serlo... lo note el mismo dia que te conoci. Note tu cosmos y tu poder... asi que hable con el Patriarca sobre ti... y me dijo lo que yo mas temia... que tendria que entrenarte para ser mi sucesor y el sucesor de tu padre... - el niÃ±o se habÃ­a quedado paralizado al oir semejante historia sobre su padre. MirÃ³ con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que creia conocer. 

  


- Y... usted sabe quien mato a mis padres?? - se atrevio a preguntar el chico cuando consiguio recuperar algo de calma. 

  


- Uno de los espectros de Hades. No se cual de ellos. En la ultima guerra que tuvimos contra ellos, tu padre acabo con muchos. Seguramente fue un ajuste de cuentas.

  


- Entiendo... - los ojos de Alexis brillaron de una forma extraÃ±a. Brillo que no paso desapercibido para la escrutadora mirada de Dalamar. 

  


- Entiende esto, Alexis!! Vas a ser un caballero de los hielos!! Eso significa que tienes que ser como ese elemento!! Frio, imperturbable, sin sentimientos ni calidez alguna!! Ni la venganza, ni el rencor, ni el odio, ni el cariÃ±o, ni la compasiÃ³n... ningun sentimiento puede perturbar tu alma ni tu corazon!! Debes librarte de todos ellos para ser el caballero de Acuario!! Solo la frialdad y la indiferencia reinaran en tu corazon!! Un caballero nunca lucha por venganza!! Solo lucha para gloria y honor de su diosa!! - el niÃ±o bajo la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por su maestro. - Por respeto a la memoria de tu padre, tendras que deshacerte de todo eso!! Y yo me encargare de eso...

  


  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	4. Un corazon que se hiela

  
  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen!! Que quede claro!! **  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 4. Un corazon que se hiela.

  


  


  


- Pero que bonita es... - los pensamientos de Alexis volaban muy lejos cuando no estaba bajo la estricta mirada de su maestro. Y ahora su mente estaba junto a esa chica. Aquella jovencita de cabello caoba, corto y ojos marrones. Aquella muchachita de doce aÃ±os y modales timidos, pero divertidos. La que siempre reia aun en presencia de Dalamar... Christine.

  


La muchacha era la que solia llevarles la comida a Dalamar y Alexis. La gente del pueblo respetaban al caballero por ser quien les protegia y se lo agradecian suministrandole comida y todo lo que pudiera necesitar.Â 

  


Alexis llevaba ya dos aÃ±os en Siberia junto con Dalamar. Sus entrenamientos habian hecho muchos progresos, pero por alguna razon que el desconocia no conseguia llegar al cero absoluto. Cosa que disgustaba mucho a su maestro, pero a el no le importaba. Solo pensaba en Christine, en verla cada maÃ±ana aparecer por la colinaÂ  y entrar sonriente a la zona de entrenamientos.Â 

  


Dalamar sabia lo que ocurria entre su alumno y la muchacha y no lo aprobaba. El pensaba que mientras su alumno tuviera sentimientos hacia alguien no conseguiria llegar al cero absoluto. Un caballero de los hielos no podia sentir!! Eso era algo prohibido para ellos. 

  


- Esto tiene que acabar... o nunca sera un caballero!! - susurro Dalamar entrecerrando sus ojos. 

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Alexis corria por la nieve, hacia su lugar secreto. Alli, una muchacha lo esperaba. Lo saludo con una sonrisa alegre. Alexis sonrio como no lo hacia en aÃ±os. Corrio hacia ella y la abrazo tiernamente. Como solo dos niÃ±os que juegan a ser adultos podian hacerlo. Se sentaron juntos en una roca y comenzaron a hablar. A contarse multiples secretos, mientras reian. Cogidos de la mano hablaron hasta que cayo la tarde. Se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla, hasta el dia siguiente... Pero alguien estaba vigilando a la joven pareja y siguio a la chica hasta su casa.

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Al dia siguiente, Alexis comprobo con pena que Christine no acudio a su cita. Ni el siguiente dia, ni el otro, ni el otro... alarmado por la ausencia de su amiga, el muchacho aprovecho un descuido de su maestro para dirigirse al pueblo. Corrio directo a la casa de la niÃ±a y golpeo en su ventana. La niÃ±a no tardo en asomarse. Lo que vio Alexis le partio el corazon. Su querida amiga tenia el rostro baÃ±ado en lagrimas y una expresion muy triste. 

  


- Christine?? Que te pasa??? Por que no has venido estos dias?? Estas enferma??? - la niÃ±a aumento su llanto. - Me estas asustando Christine!! Te duele algo??? - pregunto asustado el muchacho. La niÃ±a intento serenarse un poco.

  


- Alexis!! Nos mudamos!! - el niÃ±o se quedo de piedra - Mi padre ha encontrado trabajo en Moscu!! Y nos vamos en dos dias!! Alexis!! Yo no quiero irme!! Quiero estar contigo!! - la niÃ±a abrazo a Alexis con fuerza. El muchacho tomo una decision en ese mismo momento.

  


- Christine!! Vamonos!!!! - la chiquilla se separo de el y lo miro con los ojos como platos. - Vamonos de aqui!! Donde nadie pueda encontrarnos!! Muy lejos!!!!! - la niÃ±a sonrio.

  


- Esta bien!! Deja que recoja algunas cosas!! Ven esta noche a recogerme y nos iremos de aqui!! - Alexis le dio un pequeÃ±o beso en la mejilla y se marcho corriendo hacia la cabaÃ±a en donde vivia con Dalamar. Al anochecer se dirigio nuevamente hacia el pueblo. Paro junto a la ventana de Christine y llamo. Espero un rato y nadie aparecio. Volvio a golpear suavemente la ventana. Por fin, Christine aparecio. Su semblante se veia distinto, muy serio. A Alexis no le parecia la misma de siempre, pero lo dejo pasar.

  


- Vamos Christine!! Ya es hora de irnos!! - la muchacha siguio igual de seria y le dirigio una mirada despectiva que dejo al chico sin habla.

  


- De que me hablas, Alexis?? - le pregunto con voz fria - Lo he pensado mejor, sabes?? Creo que prefiero irme a Moscu con mis padres!! Es lo que debo hacer!! No andar por ahi perdida con un muchacho vagabundo que no tiene nombre ni familia!! - al muchacho esas palabras se le estaban clavando en el corazon como dagas ardiendo - Asi que sera mejor que te vayas por donde has venido!!

  


- Pe... pero Christine!! Que te pasa??? Esta maÃ±ana... - la niÃ±a lo interrumpio con un gesto.

  


- Esta maÃ±ana era una tonta!! Ahora se lo que me conviene y no es estar contigo!! Vete!!! Fuera de mi casa!!!! - Alexis bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado y se dio la vuelta para salir del pueblo. Andaba sin rumbo fijo, y las palabras de la chica aun resonaban en su cabeza. La niÃ±a lo vio irse, y las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Se volvio ha su cuarto. - Espero que estes contento Dalamar!! Hice lo que tu querias!! - Dalamar sonrio con frialdad.

  


- Oh, si, pequeÃ±a!! Lo has hecho muy bien!! Creeme!! Esto es por su bien... y el tuyo!! No habriais llegado muy lejos... os habria alcanzado antes... y el hubiera sufrido un cruel castigo!! - Dalamar se volvio hacia el padre de la pequeÃ±a - MaÃ±ana tu familia y tu partireis hacia Moscu!! Sin falta!! - volvio a dirigir su fria mirada a Christine que lloraba inconsolable. - Alli tendreis una vida mejor...

  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Alexis andubo por la estepa durante horas. El frio glaciar de la zona no le afectaba... solo el que sentia en su corazon. Ese le estaba helando por dentro sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo. Camino sin rumbo hasta que vio una silueta entre la nieve. Era Dalamar. Este se acerco a el con lentitud. Lo cogio en brazos y lo llevo de vuelta a la cabaÃ±a. El chico no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar. 

  


- Es hora de que dejes tu pasado atras, Alexis!! Ya es el momento de que Alexis muera y nazca otra persona... el futuro caballero de Acuario!! MaÃ±ana partimos hacia Alaska!! Y Alexis se quedara aqui!! A partir de ahora te llamaras Kamus!! El caballero de oro!! - Alexis lo escucho en silencio. No podia entender que habia pasado con Christine. Ese dolor... ese dolor en su corazon era tan fuerte... realmente insoportable. Era como si alguien se lo estuviera arrancando. Si. Dejar atras su pasado, su dolor, sus recuerdos... No volver a sufrir por nada ni por nadie... nunca mas!! Jamas!!! Dalamar tenia razon... Alexis habia muerto esa noche con la negativa de Christine... ahora solo existia Kamus, el caballero de los hielos!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	5. El destino de un asesino

  
  
**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... Â¿es necesario poner esto siempre? jo...  
**  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


  


Capitulo 5. El destino de un asesino.

  


  


  


- Basta Jack!! Para un momento!! Dejame respirar un poco!! - su risa lo volvia loco. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un apasionado beso, pero la chica lo volvio a empujar levemente, riendo. - Vas demasiado rapido!! - La chica se separo definitivamente de Jack y comenzo a arreglarse la ropa y el pelo con gestos coquetos. - Ya me tengo que ir. Es tarde!!

  


- Ya?? - el chico parecia algo decepcionado. Se acerco nuevamente a la muchacha y la abrazo. - Quedate un poquito mas, anda!! - le susurro al oido. Ella se volvio a soltar de su abrazo. 

  


- No puedo, Jack!! Es tarde!! Si mi padre se entera de que he estado contigo me matara!! Tengo que volver ya!! El piensa que estoy en la biblioteca! - el chico arqueo una ceja, divertido y una sonrisa burlona bailo por sus labios. 

  


- Eso le dijiste??? - le pregunto, incredulo. La chica asintio sonriendo y termino de arreglarse, mientras el soltaba una risita. Unos golpes en la puerta los alarmo. Alguien trataba de entrar a la habitacion. Jack se coloco delante de la muchacha para tratar de defenderla. La puerta se abrio de golpe, saliendose del marco y un hombre alto y corpulento, vestido completamente de negro entro a la habitacion. Avanzo de manera violenta hacia ellos y empujo lejos al muchacho. Agarro con brusquedad a la chica y se encamino a la salida. Jack se lanzo contra el con furia, pero fue rechazado de otro empujon que lo llevo al suelo. 

  


- Vamos seÃ±orita!! Su padre la esta esperando fuera!! - la chica forcejeo con el hombre frenetica. 

  


- No, no quiero!!!! Jack!!!!!!!!! - Otros dos hombres entraron y sujetaron al muchacho fuertemente. Un hombre mayor, vestido con un elegante traje entro a la habitacion y miro desaprobadoramente a la muchacha. 

  


- Eres la vergÃ¼enza de la familia, Anne!!! Esta vez no te libras del internado!! Alli aprenderas algo de disciplina!! Llevaosla al coche!! Antes quiero conversar con este jovencito!! - la muchacha fue llevada a rastras hacia el coche, mientras el padre de la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia Jack. El chico le miro desafiante. - Asi que tu eres el miserable que ha osado acercarse a mi hija, eh??? Debo decirte, para tu informacion, que mi hija hace eso solo para llevarme la contraria... no siente nada por ti, solo es para fastidiarme... Pero eso se va a acabar!! No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella!!! Queda claro?? Si no lo haces... - el hombre hizo un gesto a los hombres que sujetaban al chico. Uno de ellos le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago. Jack solto un pequeÃ±o gemido de dolor. El hombre sonrio. - Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hija, me encargare personalmente de que recibas tal paliza que ni tus padres podran reconocerte!! Dadle un anticipo, para que vea a lo que se enfrenta!! - los hombres rodearon al chico y comenzaron a golpearlo con fuerza. Jack, al ver que lo habian soltado se revolvio furioso y comenzo a lanzar rapidos y certeros golpes a sus atacantes hasta que los tumbo a todos. Sonriendo con sorna se acerco al hombre y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, levantandolo del suelo.

  


- Ahora que?? Se han cambiado las tornas, no?? No podra evitar que vea a su hija...

  


- Ya es algo tarde para eso... el criado que se la llevo ya debe haberla metido en el avion!! Esas eran mis ordenes!! Mi hija ya esta rumbo a Suiza!! Jamas volveras a verla!!! - los ojos de Jack brillaron con furia. La idea de no volver a ver a su chica lo habia puesto fuera de si. 

  


- Bastardo!!!! Pagaras por ello!!!!!! - Jack golpeo con furia al viejo, lanzandolo varias veces contra la pared. Se disponia a darle el golpe definitivo cuando una mano lo detuvo. Se volvio furioso hacia la persona que habia osado molestarle en su venganza y vio los ojos violeta de su maestro. Sturm le dirigio una mirada seria a su alumno y lo lanzo contra una pared.

  


Aturdido por el golpe, Jack trato de ponerse en pie para seguir golpeando al viejo o al que se le pusiera delante, pero al mirar al frente vio a Anne mirarle con miedo. Ella habia presenciado la pelea y se habia sentido horrorizada al verle pegar a su padre con tanta saÃ±a. Toda la furia y enfado de Jack se desvanecieron por arte de magia al ver aquellos ojos acusadores. Sturm se dirigio hacia ella.

  


- SeÃ±orita, despierte a sus guardaespaldas y llevense a su padre a un hospital lo antes posible. No esta grave, pero si muy magullado. - la chica lo miro sin comprender, pero asintio en silencio, acercandose a uno de los hombres que habian golpeado a Jack trantando de despertarle. Sturm se volvio hacia Jack y lo saco de la habitacion tirando de su brazo. Jack trato de acercarse a ella, pero la chica le dirigio una mirada de odio tan intensa que no pudo articular palabra.Â 

  


Ambos hombres no hablaron durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la cabaÃ±a que Sturm tenia a las afueras de la ciudad, examino con cuidado las heridas de Jack sin mediar palabra. El chico no tenia nada serio... solo rasguÃ±os. Pero su animo era muy bajo. Sturm se sento junto a el.

  


- Debemos marcharnos de aqui, Jack! Ya hemos estado tiempo mas que suficiente en esta isla... tu fuerza y tu poder han crecido mucho en estos aÃ±os... - el chico seguia con la mirada baja. Sturm suspiro con algo de pena. - Los destinados a la armadura del Escorpion Celeste ... como podria explicartelo?? Uhm... los caballeros de Escorpio somos los asesinos de la orden. - Jack abrio mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y miro interrogante a su maestro. - Si, Jack. Somos asesinos... asesinos a sueldo por llamarlo de alguna manera. El Patriarca es quien, por ordenes de Athenea, juzga... y nosotros quienes llevamos a cabo la sentencia... lo que tu has hecho esta tarde... solo me demuestra una vez mas que eres el destinado a este puesto... Cuando golpeabas a ese hombre, vi el brillo del asesino en tus ojos... el mismo brillo que tengo yo, cuando ejecuto a alguien... el mismo que tenia tu padre... - Sturm puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho - No es un trabajo facil... Tus compaÃ±eros de armas siempre te tendran miedo por eso... y hay que ser muy fuerte, tanto fisica como mentalmente, para hacerlo!! - Sturm se levanto lentamente y se marcho hacia su habitacion - MaÃ±ana partimos hacia Grecia, Jack. Sera mejor que prepares tus cosas. Tu entrenamiento aqui ha finalizado. Otra cosa!! - el hombre se asomo por la puerta mirando fijamente al muchacho.

  


- Que?? - la voz de Jack apenas si era un susurro. Aun no podia creer lo que habia oido. Iba a ser un asesino... su padre fue un asesino... eran demasiadas cosas a la vez.

  


- Por costumbre, los que entrenan en el Santuario suelen cambiar su nombre... para dejar su pasado atras... para romper todo lazo de union con su vida anterior... Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado hoy, no te vendria mal hacer lo mismo. - Jack medito un poco lo Sturm le habia dicho. Luego miro resuelto a su maestro. 

  


- Entonces me llamare Milo!! - Sturm miro sorprendido al joven.

  


- Milo?? Como esta isla?? Por quÃ© ese nombre?? - el muchacho desvio la mirada a la ventana, con expresion enigmatica.

  


- Para no olvidar jamas lo que ha pasado este dia...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  
  



	6. Un reencuentro nada amigable

  
  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... los pedire para Navidades a ver si cuela!! ^^**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 6. Un reencuentro nada amigable.

  


  


  


  


- Asi que Dalamar y Sturm ya han regresado... - el Patriarca salio perezosamente del baÃ±o y se cubrio el rostro con su mascara, mientras un sirviente le acercaba una tunica. El soldado que le habia informado sobre la llegada de los dos caballeros de oro seguia arrodillado ante el esperando alguna orden. - Comunicales que esta noche les espero a ambos para cenar!! - el soldado hizo una reverencia y se marcho a cumplir la orden. El Patriarca termino de vestirse y se asomo al balcon de su habitacion. Desde alli tenia una panoramica de todo el recinto y de las doce casas. Dirigio su mirada hacia la octava y la undecima casa, sonriendo. - Por fin volvieron... y trajeron consigo a sus alumnos... ya era hora...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus subia apresurado las escaleras. El aprendiz del caballero de Tauro habia insistido en tener una charla con el, a pesar de sus protestas y ahora llegaba tarde al Templo. 

  


- Dichoso Aldebaran!!! Voy a llegar tarde!!! Y Dalamar me matara!!! Maldita sea!!!! Auch!!!!!!! - Kamus cayo al suelo al chocar con algo o alguien. - Eyy!!! Mira por donde vas estupido!!!!

  


- Estupido tu!!! Estas ciego o que?? - Kamus se levanto furioso y encaro a quien habia chocado contra el. 

  


- Que me has llamado, imbecil??? - Kamus cogio de la camisa al hombre y le miro a la cara - Jack?????

  


- Lex???? Pero bueno!!!! Que haces aqui??? - Milo miro de arriba a abajo al que fuera una vez amigo suyo. Habia cambiado mucho. Ahora era algo mas alto que el, con el cabello muy largo y la expresion aun mas triste que antes. Igual de serio pero se notaba que estaba algo estresado. Trato de observarlo con, lo que su maestro llamaba, "los ojos del aura", o sea examinarle el cosmos. Y vio que era muy poderoso y frio. Muy frio... Kamus a su vez estaba haciendo lo propio y observaba tambien a su compaÃ±ero. Si, definitivamente habian cambiado mucho en esos siete aÃ±os.

  


- Como has venido a parar aqui, Jack?? - Milo rio divertido.

  


- Ahora ya no me llamo asi!! Me llamo Milo!! Y supongo que acabe aqui de la misma manera que tu!! Sturm resulto ser un caballero de oro y me esta entrenando!!

  


- Entonces si que estamos aqui por lo mismo!! A mi me paso igual... lo que me recuerda... que llego tarde!! Dalamar me mata!!!! - Kamus salio corriendo. Milo lo miro un segundo antes de comenzar a seguirle.

  


- Ey!! Lex!!! A que viene tanta prisa???

  


- Dalamar tiene una cena con el Patriarca y me dijo que si llego tarde me pondra a hacer flexiones hasta que reviente!!! Y no me llames Lex!! Ahora soy Kamus!!!!!

  


- Vale, Kamus!!! Pues esperame que estamos en las mismas!! Sturm tambien tiene que cenar con el Patriarca y me amenazo con hacerme dar 1000 vueltas al Coliseo si llegaba tarde!!!

  


- Me parece que vamos a estar ocupados los proximos dias!!!

  


- Jajajajajaja!!! Si, creo que si!!! Corre!!!!!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


El Patriarca, acompaÃ±ado de los dos caballeros de oro, observaban como los dos aprendices subian corriendo y riendo las escaleras. Dalamar fruncio el ceÃ±o, pero Sturm le dio un ligero empujon en el hombro, regaÃ±andole.

  


- Vamos, viejo amigo!! Acaso ya no recuerdas como eramos nosotros a su edad??? Eramos aun mas rebeldes de lo que seran ellos!!!

  


- Uhm... no es que este en desacuerdo con su amistad, pero... Kamus tiene que ser un caballero de los hielos!! No puede tener

sentimientos hacia nadie!! - El Patriarca se volvio hacia el caballero de Acuario.

  


- Dalamar! Tanto tu aprendiz como el de Sturm, por destino, tienen prohibido sentir algo especial hacia alguien. Ambos van a estar muy solos en su vida, uno porque tiene que ser el caballero de los hielos, el otro porque tiene que ser el asesino de la orden... Siempre ha sido costumbre y tradicion que los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio fueran amigos... Todo el mundo necesita alguien en quien confiar... y estos dos se van a necesitar mas que cualquiera de los anteriores... - los dos caballeros de oro miraron interrogantes al Patriarca. 

  


- Por que decis eso, seÃ±or?? - pregunto Sturm preocupado. El Patriarca volvio de nuevo su mirada a la ventana donde se veia ya mas cerca a los dos muchachos.

  


- Porque a nosotros nos ha tocado vivir la paz... a ellos les va a tocar vivir la guerra... Una guerra cruel se avecina hacia nosotros ... y dependera de ellos que sobrevivamos para contarlo...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  
  



	7. Una noche en los bares

  
  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... se podran comprar los derechos por internet??? Habra que averiguarlo...**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


  


Capitulo 7. Una noche en los bares.

  


  


  


  


- Uff!!! Estoy muerto!!!!!! - Milo se tiro en la hierba cuan largo era. A su lado, Kamus estaba tendido tambien en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. - Ey!!! Kamus!!! Bajamos esta noche al pueblo?? He oido que los maestros tienen reunion hasta tarde con el Patriarca!!! - Kamus puso los ojos en blanco.

  


- Esta noche??? Estoy muy cansado para pensar en fiestas, Milo!!

  


- Vamos!! No seas aguafiestas!!! Nos vamos a divertir!!! Se de unÂ  local que esta lleno de chicas guapas!! Y ademas me han dicho que sirven el mejor vodka de la region... - la insinuacion de Milo no tardo en hacer efecto. Kamus le miro sonriendo.

  


- Esta bien!! Iremos!!

  


- Genial!! Nos vemos esta noche, despues del toque de queda donde siempre, vale??

  


- Vale!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Despues de un aÃ±o esas salidas a escondidas al pueblo ya se habian convertido en una costumbre. Daba igual lo cansado que se encontraran tras el entrenamiento, Milo siempre conseguia convencer a Kamus de que le acompaÃ±ara al bar todos los fines de semana. A veces Kamus se preguntaba como era que sus maestros no se daban cuenta de sus escapadas. Y como era que Dalamar no se habia opuesto a su amistad... eso era algo que lo tenia muy intrigado. Su maestro habia insistido una y otra vez, que para ser un caballero de los hielos tenias que estar totalmente desprovisto de sentimientos... Como era que le permitia seguir siendo amigo de Milo?? Tambien se habia dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que hablara Milo y de lo alegre que solia ser, habia algo de tristeza y amargura a veces en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Era raro que el aprendiz del Escorpion Celeste no hablara con sarcasmo o ironia a alguien, incluido el Patriarca. Solo con Kamus solia dejar ese tono y le hablaba con mas seriedad e incluso con algo de cariÃ±o. Aunque Kamus tambien reconocia que el hacia lo mismo con el resto del mundo, a todo el mundo lo trataba con la misma indiferencia y frialdad, menos a Milo. Con esos pensamientos, el aprendiz de Acuario termino de bajar las escaleras que le separaban de la puerta lateral en donde habia quedado en verse con Milo.Â 

  


Milo saludo con la mano a Kamus en cuanto lo vio llegar. Como siempre, Milo iba vestido con sus vaqueros gastados y una de sus camisetas sin mangas y el cabello recogido en una coleta.Â  Milo siempre insistian en bajar con ropa normal para no llamar la atencion, ya que como tenian prohibido bajar y la gente del pueblo temian a los caballeros del Santuario, era mejor parecer lo mas normal posible. Kamus se habia vestido con pantalones y camiseta negros, el cual era su color favorito, a pesar de las protestas del Patriarca. Kamus reconocia que lo hacia solo por llevarle la contraria, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho ese color para vestir. 

  


- Llegas algo justo de tiempo, Lex!!! - Kamus torcio el gesto al oir su antiguo nombre.

  


- Te he dicho cien veces que no me llames asi!! - Milo le hizo un mohin travieso.

  


- Tonterias!! Hoy no somos aprendices, amigo!! Esta noche somos personas normales!! Asi que vamos!!! Que nos van a cerrar el bar a este paso!! - ambos aprendices se dirigieron a paso vivo hacia el pueblo, charlando todo el camino.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Wow!!! Joder como esta esa nena!!! - Kamus miro de reojo a la chica que le seÃ±alaba Milo e hizo un gesto despectivo antes de seguir bebiendo. 

  


- Bah!! No es para tanto Milo!! Te fijas en cualquier cosa que tenga faldas!! 

  


- Eso no es verdad!!! Que sabras tu de mujeres... - Kamus miro un segundo a Milo y un brillo extraÃ±o paso por sus ojos azules como un relampago. Luego siguio bebiendo como si nada, pero Milo se habia dado cuenta del cambio que habian sufrido sus ojos. - Eh!!! Que ha sido eso??? Un chispita de vida en tus helados ojos, Kamus?? Estas perdiendo concentracion con tanto vodka!!! Jajajajajajaja!! - Kamus gruÃ±o algo por lo bajo. Dos bonitas mujeres se acercaron seductoras a la pareja de aprendices y se sentaron a su lado.

  


- Hola guapos!! Estais solos?? - les pregunto una de ellas, que tenia el cabello rubio, muy claro. La otra, con el cabello negro con reflejos azulados les sonreia divertida. Kamus fijo su vista en el vaso como si no existiera nada mas interesante que eso. Milo, sin embargo sonrio seductor a las dos mujeres. 

  


- Claro que si, preciosas!! Estamos buscando una linda compaÃ±ia que nos alegre la noche!! - Kamus fruncio terriblemente el ceÃ±o al sentir la mano de una de las muchachas sobre su pierna. - Y como os llamais hermosuras?? 

  


- Yo me llamo Isabel!! Y ella es Catalina!! Soys de por aqui?? No os hemos visto antes!! - Milo rodeo los hombros de la chica rubia con su brazo acercandosela mucho. 

  


- Uhm... somos de las afueras... estamos de paso!! - Kamus volvio a gruÃ±ir algo por lo bajo al sentir como la mano de la muchacha morena iba subiendo hacia su entrepierna. Con un gesto rapido, cogio la mano de la chica y la aparto de el. Luego se levanto molesto y se marcho del local sin mediar palabra. Milo observo sorprendido la escena y salio tras el, a pesar de las protestas de las chicas. No logro alcanzarle hasta que llegaron a las puertas del Santuario. Alli se lo encontro, sentado en una de las rocas con la mirada perdida. Milo miro extraÃ±ado la expresion de tristeza y de impotencia de Kamus. Era una expresion muy parecida a la que tenia el dia que se conocieron. Se sento a su lado.

  


- Lo siento, Milo...

  


- No pasa nada, Kamus!!Â  Hay mas chicas... y mas noches... claro que la proxima vez que salga a ligar creo que me llevare a Aioria o a Aldevaran... - los dos aprendices rieron divertidos - Tranquilo, Kamus!! No todas las mujeres van a hacerte daÃ±o... ni todas te van a mirar con odio... - lo ultimo lo habia dicho en un susurro apagado. Kamus casi no pudo oirlo, pero estaba seguro que esa ultima parte iba mas por si mismo que por el. Se levanto con pesadez de la roca y tiro de Milo para levantarlo.

  


- Vamos, Milo!!! Ya es tarde!!! Y como nos pillen nos van a hacer correr hasta que reventemos!! - Milo se levanto riendo y siguio a Kamus hasta las escaleras para subir a sus casas.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. El dia antes

  
  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... lo dire una y otra vez!! No son mios!!!! Que mas quisiera yo... **_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 8. El dia antes...

  


  


  


  


- Tu te estas quedando conmigo!!!

  


- Que no!!! En serio!!! Es verdad!!! - Kamus observaba la escena, divertido, sentado en una roca, mientras seguia su partida de poker con Aldevaran. Milo habia empezado a contar una de sus historias y ahora trataba de convencer a Angello, el aprendiz del caballero de Cancer, de que decia la verdad. Cosa que no le estaba resultando nada facil. - Kamus!!!!! Dile que es verdad a este incredulo!!!! - el aprendiz de Acuario refunfuÃ±o algo por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco. 

  


- Angello!! Es verdad!!! De verdad fue un pirata!! - Angello miro algo sorprendido a Kamus y luego volvio a mirar a Milo, que le sonreia satisfecho. 

  


- Y tu como sabes que es verdad?? 

  


- Porque me lo conto mi maestro!! - respondio Kamus con voz cansada. Aldevaran aguantaba la risa a duras penas. Angello era un tipo muy dificil de convencer y Kamus lo sabia. - Ademas!! Si tanto lo dudas dile a Milo que te enseÃ±e el tatuaje!! 

  


- Tatuaje???? - exclamaron asombrados los otros dos chicos. Milo y Kamus sonreian divertidos. El aprendiz del Escorpion Celeste se levanto la manga de la camisa, mostrando el tatuaje de una bandera negra con una calavera blanca en su centro. 

  


- Esto te lo has podido hacer en cualquier local del puerto!! No demuestra nada!! - Milo rio bajito al colocarse la manga de su camisa nuevamente en su sitio.

  


- Lo que tu digas, Angello!! No voy a seguir intentando convencerte de esto!! Pero en serio que fui un pirata!! Estuve enrolado en un barco pirata durante nueve meses!! Cuando Sturm dio conmigo casi me mata de la paliza que me dio por intentar escaparme!! 

  


- Y tu que, Kamus?? Tambien has sido pirata?? - pregunto con sorna el aprendiz de Tauro. Kamus lo miro con su expresion seria de siempre.

  


- No! Yo no intente escaparme. En Siberia y en Alaska no habia demasiados sitios donde esconderse... y los osos eran muy aburridos para quedarse con ellos!! 

  


- Pues a mi me han contado que te metias en muchas peleas!! - Milo se volvio preocupado hacia su amigo, pero este seguia imperturbable.

  


- Eso no son mas que habladurias... seguramente tambien habras oido por ahi que casi mate a un hombre porque perdi el control en una pelea callejera... y que me dedicaba a pelear por dinero...Â  - Kamus hojeo con interes sus cartas y las solto sobre la mesa antes de levantarse - Trio de ases, Aldevaran!! Vuelvo a ganar!!

  


- Uh?? Oh, demonios!!!! Otra vez?? Creo que haces trampas, Kamus!!! 

  


- Vamos Aldevaran!! No seas mal perdedor!! Nadie gana a Kamus al poker!! Su expresion siempre es inescrutable!! - rio Milo divertido. Dalamar y Sturm se acercaron al grupo con rostros serios. 

  


- Milo!! Kamus!! Que haceis aqui de chachara con todo el entrenamiento que teneis que hacer?? Es que acaso no recordais que maÃ±ana teneis que hacer vuestra prueba?? - Sturm parecia bastante furioso, todo lo contrario que Dalamar, que no dijo palabra. Solo se limitaba a mirar serio a Kamus. 

  


- Vamos maestro!! Solo nos estabamos despejando un poquito!!! 

  


- Sin excusas Milo!!! Volved a vuestro entrenamiento, inmediatamente!!! - los dos chicos obedecieron, y siguieron a sus maestros con cara de resignacion hacia el coliseo. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- No estas nervioso?? No puedo dormir!!!!! 

  


- Duermete de una vez, Milo!!!!!! - la voz de Kamus sonaba cansada y algo desesperada. Milo no le estaba dejando dormir con sus nervios. 

  


- Es que no puedo!!!! Estoy demasiado nervioso!!! Tu no??? - Milo se sento en su cama mirando hacia la de Kamus. Este solto un suspiro desesperado y se incorporo tambien. 

  


- No estoy nervioso!!! Bueno... puede que un poquito!!! Pero si no dormimos, maÃ±ana no vamos a ver venir los golpes porque estaremos zombis!! Venga Milo!! Haz un esfuerzo!! Vamos a dormir un poco!!! 

  


- Pero... piensa en esto, tio!! MaÃ±ana se decidira si somos o no dignos de una armadura dorada!! Podremos ser parte de la clase mas alta de la orden!! Tendremos bajo nuestra proteccion a la mismisima Athenea!! Y es posible que tengamos algun alumno!! Te imaginas???

  


- Calmate Milo!! Y duermete!!! MaÃ±ana tenemos que estar bien en forma!!! Y si no dormimos no lo vamos a estar!!! Por favor!!! Intenta dormirte!!! - Kamus volvio a echarse en su cama y oyo a Milo hacer lo mismo. Cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, pero ya no podia. Al final Milo habia conseguido dormirse y desvelarlo a el. GruÃ±o por lo bajo y se revolvio en su cama. Quedaban pocas horas para que amaneciera. Y en unas pocas mas se enfrentarian a la gran prueba...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	9. El discipulo de Kamus

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... por ahora, jajajajjaa!!**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


  


Capitulo 9. El discipulo de Kamus.

  


  


  


  


- Ha sido una ceremonia divertida, verdad??? - Milo no hacia mas que mirarse una y otra vez en el espejo de su, ahora, casa de Escorpio con su armadura de oro puesta. Kamus le observaba divertido tirado en el sillon nuevo. 

  


- A ti todo te parece divertido, Milo!! - el nuevo caballero de Acuario se levanto perezosamente del sillon se dispuso a salir de la casa. 

  


- Oye!! Cuando me dijistes que te ibas??? - pregunto Milo, despojandose de la armadura.

  


- MaÃ±ana temprano!! Recojo al chico nuevo y nos vamos a Siberia a entrenar!! - Milo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

  


- A entrenar?? Vaya!! Tan pronto?? Menudo aburrimiento!!

  


- Deberias tomarte tu puesto con algo de mas seriedad, Milo!! Ya sabes que a mi me toca entrenar a los caballeros de los hielos!! Y a ti tambien te daran un alumno... tal vez cuando demuestres algo mas de responsabilidad... - se burlo Kamus. La mueca de Milo se hizo mas visible, lo que hizo que Kamus se riera a carcajadas. - Era una broma!!! Despues dices que soy yo el que no tiene sentido del humor!! Me acompaÃ±aras esta tarde a recoger al chico??? Tengo que ir al pueblo a por el!!

  


- Uhm... esta bien!! Te acompaÃ±are!! 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Me alegro de que hayan venido ya por el... empezabamos a desesperarnos!!! - los dos caballeros de oro miraron curiosos a la directora del reformatorio. La siguieron a traves del edificio hasta llegar a un patio. 

  


- Este... tan malo es el chico???

  


- Milo!!! - el caballero de Escorpio se encogio de hombros y miro a Kamus con cara de inocencia. La directora del reformatorio solto un suspiro.

  


- No es que sea malo... no lo ha tenido facil que digamos!! Y es... algo problematico!! Pero no tiene mal corazon!! De eso estoy segura!!

  


- Mejor sera conocerle directamente!!

  


- Como perdio a sus padres?? - pregunto Milo curioso. Kamus le regaÃ±o con la mirada, pero el caballero de Escorpio no le hizo caso. 

  


- Su madre murio al nacer el, y su padre... no sabemos nada de el... Christian llevaba ya un par de aÃ±os en las calles, robando y metiendose en lios cuando lo encontramos. Y no hemos conseguido que nos dijera nada de su padre. Suponemos que o lo abandono a su suerte o que tal vez su madre no estuviera casada. - ambos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada. 

  


- No lo vas a tener facil, amigo!!! Ese chico va a ser un hueso duro de roer!! - Kamus examino el patio. En el habia varios niÃ±os de distintas edades jugando... excepto uno que estaba sentado al pie de un arbol. El niÃ±o fijo sus ojos negros en el caballero de Acuario. Kamus le calculo unos 9 o 10 aÃ±os, no mas. Era un chico delgado, con el pelo color ceniza, con reflejos violetas y para su edad era alto. Su expresion era muy seria para su corta edad. Los tres se acercaron al pequeÃ±o.

  


- Christian!! Estos son los hombres de los que te he hablado!! Han venido a recogerte!! - el niÃ±o miro curioso a los dos caballeros de oro. Kamus le hizo un gesto al niÃ±o para que le siguiera y se alejaron un poco de la directora y de Milo. Cuando por fin estuvieron bastante lejos de todos Kamus se paro frente al chico. 

  


- Asi que tu eres el pequeÃ±o ladron que andaba por el pueblo congelando cerraduras, eh?? - el niÃ±o miro sorprendido al caballero.

  


- Usted como sabe eso??? - Kamus arqueo una ceja y sonrio divertido. 

  


- Uhm... digamos que yo se como haces eso... y tu??? Sabes como lo haces??? - Christian hizo un gesto insolente.

  


- Pues claro que se como!!!! 

  


- Entonces demuestramelo!! - Christian abrio los ojos por la sorpresa. Luego busco una rama y comenzo a concentrar su poder. La rama comenzo a helarse. Kamus lo observaba todo con expresion indescifrable. Milo, que habia sentido el poder del niÃ±o de repente, se volvio a mirarlos bastante sorprendido. El niÃ±o acabo exhausto. La rama estaba recubierta por una fina capa de escarcha. Kamus tomo la rama en sus manos y la examino.

  


- Suficiente?? - pregunto el niÃ±o con tono insolente. Kamus sonrio con burla.

  


- Esto es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer??? Bueno... no esta mal!! Pero se podria mejorar... si quieres!! 

  


- Como que se podria mejorar?? Tu no eres capaz de hacer eso!!! - sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, el caballero de Acuario concentro un poco de su poder y convirtio la rama en hielo, para luego hacerla aÃ±icos con su mano. Christian lo miraba con la boca abierta. - Co... como has hecho eso???

  


- Si quieres saberlo tendras que venir conmigo... tu decides!! - el caballero de Acuario se encamino hacia donde estaban Milo y la directora, pero Christian le corto el paso. 

  


- Esta bien!!! Ire contigo!!! Pero enseÃ±ame a hacer eso!!! - el caballero sonrio y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

  


- Entonces nos vamos!! Pero te advierto que no va a ser facil... vas a tener que soportar un entrenamiento muy duro y en condiciones muy adversas... y yo soy un maestro muy exigente!!

  


- No me importa!!! - dijo el niÃ±o con firmeza. 

  


- Bien... pues vamos!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	10. Lo que dura una tormenta

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... en ello andamos!!**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


  


Capitulo 10. Lo que dura una tormenta

  


  


  


  


- Entonces... no pensais volver por ahora?? - Docko observo curioso al joven caballero que tenia delante. En tres aÃ±os Milo se habia hecho toda una reputacion como el asesino de la orden y era uno de los mas temidos de todo el Santuario. El caballero de Escorpio habia ido a visitarlo por mandato del Patriarca, con la intencion de hacerlo volver. Y ya le habian advertido que eso no iba a ser tarea facil. Docko desvio sus ojos hacia la cascada de Rozan.

  


- No, por ahora no, joven caballero!! Dime, Milo... aun no ha nacido la reencarnacion de Athenea, verdad?? 

  


- No. 

  


- Entonces... para que quiere el Patriarca que vuelva?? - Milo lo miro sorprendido.

  


- Yo no lo se... solo sigo ordenes...

  


- Va siendo hora de que dejes de seguir ordenes, Milo!! Athenea no necesita fieles siervos que la obedezcan... necesita nobles guerreros que la protejan... a ella y a este mundo, que es lo que ella mas quiere!! - Docko se levanto lentamente apoyandose en su baston y se dirigio a la pequeÃ±a cabaÃ±a que tenia en lo alto de la montaÃ±a. Una niÃ±a de no mas de tres aÃ±os salio a recibirlo sonriente. Milo se quedo sentado en la roca, observando la escena. Aun intentaba asimilar lo que el viejo maestro le habia dicho. 

  


- Nobles guerreros que la protejan... - Docko le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos.

  


- Vamos, caballero!! No pensaras que voy a dejarte partir con el estomago vacio, verdad?? - Milo sonrio divertido y se encamino hacia la cabaÃ±a. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


La tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte. Kamus no conseguia recordar una peor que esa. Y sin embargo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Su mayor problema en ese instante era que tenia un chico de trece aÃ±os enfermo y no podia ir al pueblo por culpa de la dichosa tormenta. En esos tres aÃ±os Christian habia demostrado tener una capacidad sorprendente en sus entrenamientos. Habia aprendido a usar el polvo de diamantes en muy poco tiempo y ahora casi lo dominaba. Y en ese tiempo no se habia puesto enfermo nunca. Casi parecia que hubiera nacido en un pais nordico. Pero un extraÃ±o virus habia atacado en esa zona y acabo por afectar al chiquillo. El niÃ±o se habia levantado con mucha fiebre ese dia y al no poder acercarse al pueblo para llevarlo al medico, Kamus se veia en la obligacion de cuidarlo el solo. El problema consistia que no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo. El no se habia puesto enfermo nunca. Le tomo de nuevo la temperatura. No habia cambios. Kamus suspiro desesperado y volvio a asomarse a la ventana. 

  


- Estupida tormenta!!!! No amaina!! - el caballero golpeo furioso la mesa con su puÃ±o. Miro nuevamente por la ventana y tomo una decision. Se acerco al chico, lo arropo con cuidado, luego echo mas leÃ±a al fuego para avivarlo. Cogio su capa y salio de la casa,Â  rumbo hacia el pueblo. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Creo que no habiamos tenido una tormenta asi en aÃ±os!!! 

  


- Cierto cierto!! Espero que no haya pillado a nadie fuera!! - el doctor miro a su enfermera con sorna.

  


- Nadie estaria tan loco como para salir con este tiempo!! Se perderia o moriria congelado!! Nadie en su sano juicio haria esa estupidez!! - la enfermera miraba por la ventana con curiosidad.

  


- Pues creo que tenemos un loco por la zona, doctor!! Ahi alguien hay afuera!!! - el doctor se acerco a la ventana, sorprendido.

  


- Que dices??? Es imposible!! Vamos!!! - ambos salieron corriendo a la calle. Una figura encapuchada se acercaba hacia la pequeÃ±a clinica. Lo metieron rapidamente en la casa. Ya dentro el encapuchado se despojo de la capa y se sacudio la nieve con expresion molesta. La enfermera se quedo sin habla al ver al apuesto joven de largos y oscuros cabellos que se ahora discutia con el doctor.

  


- Esta loco o que?? - le reprocho el doctor - Que se supone que hacia ahi fuera con este tiempo???

  


- Vengo a buscar algo para ese virus que hay ahora!! Tengo a mi alumno enfermo y no puede esperar a maÃ±ana!! - el doctor fruncio el ceÃ±o. - Es que no me ha oido?? Necesito esa medicina!!

  


- No pienso permitir que vuelva a salir con esta tormenta!! 

  


- Me gustaria ver como me intenta detener!! - la enfermera se acerco a el y le dio un pequeÃ±o paquete.

  


- Tome!! Esto es lo que necesita!! - los dos hombres miraron sorprendidos a la mujer. El hombre cogio el paquete y se volvio a colocar su capa antes de salir de la clinica. El doctor miro desaprobadoramente a la enfermera.

  


- Pero que has hecho?? Ese hombre morira en la tormenta!!! - la chica nego con la cabeza.

  


- No!! El es caballero de las nieves!! No le ocurrira nada malo!! 

  


- No puedo creer que te creas esas estupidas leyendas!! 

  


- No es ninguna estupida leyenda!! Ese hombre vive junto a la orilla del mar helado!! Son mas de cincuenta kilometros!! Como piensa que ha podido sobrevivir a esta tormenta si no??? Solo el caballero de las nieves podria hacerlo!! - el doctor sacudio la cabeza negando.

  


- No es el mismo hombre que habia antes...

  


- El caballero de las nieves no siempre es el mismo... no es inmortal!! Es humano!! Pero es especial!! No le afecta el frio!! Este hombre ha venido hasta aqui con solo una capa!! No llevaba ropa de abrigo debajo de ella!! Y es capaz de crear nieve!! Lo he visto!! - el doctor la seguia mirando incredulo. - No me importa si me cree o no!! Yo se lo que he visto!! Y se que el es el caballero de las nieves!! Lo es...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus reviso una vez mas la temperatura de Christian. Desde que le dio la medicina habia mejorado mucho. Ya no tenia tanta fiebre. Suspiro aliviado dejandose caer pesadamente en el sofa de la casa. El paseito nocturno hasta el pueblo lo habia dejado agotado. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	11. Un aprendiz para Milo

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... creeis que me los podrian prestar??**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


  


Capitulo 11. Un aprendiz para Milo.

  


  


  


  


- Vaya!!! Asi que Christian... digo!! Crystal ya ha reclamado su armadura!!! Como pasa el tiempo!! - Kamus bebio un sorbo de su vaso.

  


- Y tu, Milo?? Cuando vas a tener un alumno?? - Milo hizo una mueca divertido. 

  


- Nah!!! El Patriarca jamas me dara un alumno!! Dice que soy un irresponsable!! 

  


- No tienes arreglo, Milo!! 

  


- Ey!! Yo no tengo la culpa!! Es decision suya!! Y cambiando de tema... vendra Crystal al Santuario a presentarle sus respetos al Patriarca??? - Kamus solo se encogio de hombros como respuesta. Un soldado se presento ante ellos.

  


- Caballero Milo!! El Patriarca reclama vuestra presencia en el Templo!! - Milo apuro su copa.

  


- Bien!! El deber me llama!! Te veo luego en tu casa??

  


- Alli nos veremos!! No tardes demasiado o no te esperare para cenar!!

  


- Descuida!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Un alumno?????? - el Patriarca se permitio una sonrisa satisfecha bajo su mascara al ver la cara de desconcierto del caballero de Escorpio. Se levanto con parsimonia de su trono y se acerco al caballero. 

  


- Si, Milo!! Un alumno!! Para ser mas exactos una alumna...

  


- Una chica?????

  


- Si!! Uno de los caballeros de bronce ha ido a buscarla... a EspaÃ±a creo que era... uhm... no lo recuerdo bien!! Pero hay un problema...

  


- Cual problema??? - el Patriarca se paseo nervioso delante del trono.

  


- Veras... como sabras algunas armaduras de plata aun no tienen dueÃ±o!! Y eso no puede ser!! Asi que hemos estado buscando a las personas que estan destinadas a esas armaduras... en el caso de tu alumna sera la armadura del Zorro, pero... no se si podra ser!! 

  


- Este... no lo entiendo!! Podria explicarse un poco??

  


- En fin... en el caso de la armadura del Zorro solo hemos encontrado a una persona digna de llevarla, pero llegamos algo tarde... es demasiado mayor para el entrenamiento!! - Milo miro al Patriarca sin terminar de entender.

  


- Como de mayor??

  


- Tiene veinte aÃ±os!!!

  


- Que???? Pero si casi tiene mi edad!!!!!!!

  


- Ahi estaba el problema!!

  


- Ah, no!! Eso no es problema!! No puede competir por una armadura con esa edad!! No se le puede enseÃ±ar a pelear y ponerla en forma ya!! Es demasiado tarde!! - el Patriarca se volvio a sentar en el trono.

  


- No podemos!! Desgraciadamente es la unica digna de la armadura!! Athenea ha insistido en darle una oportunidad!! Asi que tendras que entrenarla!! Si por un casual, no aguanta el entrenamiento o no consigue la armadura, quedaras libre de toda responsabilidad!! Pero deberas entrenarla como a cualquier otro aprendiz!! - Milo se levanto malhumorado.

  


- No va a aguantar el entrenamiento!! Es demasiado mayor!! - refunfuÃ±o dirigiendose hacia la salida.

  


- Milo!! Aun queda otra cosa!! - el caballero de Escorpio se detuvo temiendose lo peor. - Como la chica tiene casi veinte aÃ±os, no la podemos poner con los otros aprendices y... en la zona de mujeres ya no hay sitio para mas...

  


- Eh??? Y donde se supone que va a vivir esa chica??

  


- En tu casa!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Te lo puedes creer??? Vamos!! Esto es indignante!!! Meter a una perfecta desconocida en MI casa!! Como se supone que voy a poner en forma a una chica de esa edad??? No se en lo que estan pensando el Patriarca y Athenea!!! Esto es el colmo!!! - Milo no hacia mas que dar vueltas de un lado al otro de la habitacion muy malhumorado. Kamus solto un suspiro al verle dar la sexta vuelta al sofa. 

  


- No creo que sea para tanto, Milo!! Piensa en las ventajas de tener un alumno mayor... no tendras que cuidar a un crio insolente!!

  


- No, claro!! Tendre que cuidar a una mujer insolente, en este caso!! 

  


- Que es lo que te molesta tanto??

  


- El tenerla aqui es lo que me molesta!!! Se acabo mi intimidad!!! Ya no podre traer aqui a mis... mis amigas!!! Y si quiero pasearme por la casa desnudo?? Ya no podre hacerlo porque tendre a una mujer rondando por la casa!!! Ni cojer una borrachera cuando quiera, ni nada de nada!!! - el caballero arqueo una ceja divertido al oir las razones de su amigo. 

  


- Creo que exageras!! Hablas como si fueran a meter aqui a tu madre, en vez de un aprendiz!! Sigue siendo tu casa... ademas!! Lo mismo te llevas una sorpresa con la chica!! 

  


- Ya, claro!!! - Kamus se levanto para cojer de nuevo la botella de vodka y lleno su vaso. 

  


- Cuando llega la "intrusa"?? - pregunto con tono burlon. Milo solto un gruÃ±ido disgustado.

  


- MaÃ±ana llega su avion a Grecia. Se supone que es entonces cuando la vere!! 

  


- Uhm... maÃ±ana tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad, pero... me llegare pasado a ver como lo llevas!! De acuerdo??

  


- Que remedio... mas le vale a esa chica que me haga caso... o no respondo de mi!!! 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	12. La aspirante al Zorro

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... bla, bla, bla...**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 12. La aspirante al Zorro.

  


  


  


El caballero de Acuario paseaba distraido por la playa sumido en sus pensamientos. Unas horas antes habia mantenido una entrevista con el Patriarca que lo habia dejado preocupado. Este le habia comunicado que tendria que entrenar pronto a otro aspirante, pero no le habia dicho para que armadura entrenaria. La suave brisa le trajo sonidos procedentes del Coliseo. Recordo de golpe que Milo empezaria hoy a entrenar a su nuevo alumno y decidio ir a investigar. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Milo se sento frustrado en las gradas. Su nueva alumna habia resultado mas rebelde y mas respondona de lo que el pensaba. Ahora la tenia corriendo por el Coliseo, protestando a mas no poder. Miro desesperado al cielo. Como habia podido hacerle esa jugarreta Shion?? Ponerle semejante chica escandalosa y quejica como alumna... y encima tenia que aguantarla tambien en su casa!! Eso era ya demasiado!!

  


- Ey!!! Esto es muy aburrido!!!! - Milo bajo la mirada a la arena con pereza. Ya era la sexta vez que se quejaba en los ultimos quince minutos.

  


- Los entrenamientos no tienen que ser divertidos!! Es que no lo sabias?? - le pregunto con burla. La muchacha le miro con rabia y se sento en el suelo. Milo se quedo asombrado al verla. - Pero... que haces???

  


- No me muevo de aqui hasta que tu corras conmigo!!! Hacer esto sola es muy aburrido!!! Te vendria bien hacer algo de ejercicio... - le comento la chica mirandolo con ojo critico. Milo se levanto de su sitio furioso. Esa muchacha le estaba insinuando que necesitaba hacer ejercicio?? A el??? Al hombre mas cotizado de todo el Santuario?? 

  


- Esto es intolerable!!!! - gruÃ±o el caballero por lo bajo, saltando a la arena.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Lo primero que oyo Kamus cuando llego al Coliseo fueron risas. Eso lo dejo muy extraÃ±ado. No se suponia que Milo estaria ahi entrenando a su nueva alumna?? Bajo las gradas en silencio y vio a lo lejos dos figuras corriendo en la arena. Distinguio a Milo a pesar de la distancia. Se acerco curioso y se puso a observar, escondido tras una columna. Milo corria, riendo junto a una chica. Esta era algo mas baja que Milo, delgada, con el cabello corto y de color rojizo. La oyo reir a carcajadas mientras le contaba algo a Milo, que tambien reia. Kamus sonrio al ver eso. Luego se volvio a poner serio y bajo hacia la arena.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Milo!! No tendrias que entrenarla?? Pense que lo de correr iba por ella!! - Milo se volvio asombrado hacia las gradas, para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Kamus. Este bajo de un salto de las gradas y se paro frente a Milo y la chica. Milo se permitio una sonrisa divertida al notar la expresion de sorpresa de su amigo al ver a su alumna.

  


- Que se te ha perdido en mi humilde morada, Kamus?? - pregunto Milo con sorna. Kamus, sin dejar de sonreir, examino cuidadosamente a la aprendiz. Esta se puso nerviosa y desvio la mirada a su maestro. 

  


- Nada!! Solo queria conocer a tu nueva "victima"!! Veo que os llevais muy bien!! - Milo rio, y se volvio hacia la chica.

  


- Vulpix, este es Kamus, caballero de oro de Acuario, el guardian de la undecima casa!! Este desastre - Milo seÃ±alo a la chica que fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustada - es Vulpix. La aspirante a la armadura del Zorro!! - Kamus arqueo una ceja al oir tan curioso nombre. Milo aguanto la risa a duras penas. 

  


- Ho... hola!! Que tal?? - saludo timidamente la muchacha. Milo aseguraria que se habia sonrojado, pero en la penumbra del atardecer no podia ver su rostro bien. Kamus tomo la mano de la aprendiz y se la estrecho suavemente.

  


- Enchante, petit!! No has tenido mucha suerte!! Te ha tocado un maestro pesimo!! - Vulpix rio divertida mientras Milo fruncia el ceÃ±o.

  


- Muy gracioso!! Bueno!! Con tu permiso, Kamus, aqui tenemos que seguir entrenando!! Asi que Vulpix!!! A correr!!!! - la chica iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por un gruÃ±ido de Milo. Se encogio de hombros y siguio corriendo. Ambos caballeros de oro se sentaron en las gradas, mientras ella corria.

  


- Una chica curiosa... - murmuro Kamus. Milo lo miro sonriendo travieso.

  


- No me digas que al seÃ±or de los hielos le ha gustado mi alumna!!! Ver para creer, vamos!!! - exclamo riendo el caballero. Kamus le devolvio una mirada fria.

  


- No he dicho eso!!! Solo he dicho que es curiosa, nada mas!!!

  


- Ya, claro!! Lo que tu digas, amigo!!! Si quieres te arreglo una cita con ella!!!

  


- Milo!!!!! - el caballero de Escorpio se reia a mas no poder. Ver a su amigo en esa situacion era demasiado divertido para el. 

  


- Vale, vale!! Era una broma, hombre!!! - Milo miro distraido a la arena. Su alumna corria con la vista fija en las gradas. Y Kamus no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Seria posible que su amigo por fin se hubiera fijado en una chica?? - Bien... ya veremos...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	13. Haciendo amistades

  
  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... eso quisiera yo!!! Alguien sabe cuanto cuestan???**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 13. Haciendo amistades.

  


  


  


  


En el comedor del Templo, los caballeros de oro que aun seguian en el Santuario, desayunaban en silencio. El Patriarca presidia la mesa, mientras observaba a sus caballeros. Estos no le quitaban la vista de encima a Milo, que comia con cara de circunstancias. El ambiente se notaba algo tenso. El Patriarca miro a Kamus. El caballero de Acuario miraba de reojo a su compaÃ±ero y disimulaba una sonrisa. Los demas parecian locos por preguntar algo, pero no se atrevian. Al final, Milo ya no aguanto mas la situacion.

  


- Que???? - pregunto molesto al resto de los caballeros. Kamus ya no pudo aguantar mas y rio por lo bajo, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Aldevaran, Mascara de Muerte y Afrodita sonrieron satisfechos. 

  


- Este... Milo!! Nos estabamos preguntando por aqui... - empezo Aldevaran algo timido. Saga les echo una mirada intrigado. Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o, muy disgustado. Mascara de Muerte reia divertido.

  


- Queriamos saber como te habia ido teniendo que compartir casa con tu alumna??? - pregunto con sorna el caballero de Cancer. El Patriarca solto un suspiro desesperado. Demasiada calma para ser verdad. 

  


- Bah!! Esa niÃ±a es demasiado ruidosa e irrespetuosa como para ser interesante!! - se defendio el caballero con pose digna. - Ella y su despertador son insoportables!!! 

  


- Usa despertador?? Y donde lo conecta, si no tenemos electricidad??? - pregunto Afrodita asombrado.

  


- Va a pilas!!!

  


- Vale!! Eso es muy interesante, pero... niÃ±a?? Si solo le llevas... cuantos?? Dos?? Tres aÃ±os??? No es ninguna niÃ±a!!! Cuando la conoceremos?? Me gusta darle el visto bueno a todas las aprendices que entran aqui... - comento Mascara de Muerte sonriendo con malicia. Tanto Milo, como Kamus y el Patriarca le lanzaron una mirada escandalizada al caballero de Cancer. 

  


- De eso nada!!!!! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella!!!! - todos se volvieron sorprendidos por la repentina salida del caballero de Acuario. Este, al darse cuenta, bajo la mirada de nuevo al plato, algo avergonzado. Milo miro a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Un carraspeo hizo desviar la atencion de Kamus a Saga.

  


- Kamus tiene razon, Mascara de Muerte, no tienes derecho a acercarte a una aprendiz y molestarla, sin su consentimiento o el de su maestro!! Eso no es de caballeros. No es asi, Gran Patriarca?? - Kamus se levanto de su asiento y salio del comedor, seguido por las miradas del resto de los dorados. 

  


- Este... si, claro que si, Saga!! Mascara de Muerte, sabes de sobra que no me gusta ese comportamiento tuyo con las aprendices!! Es de mal gusto!! - el Patriarca se volvio hacia Milo - Milo!! Deberias ir a ver si Kamus se encuentra bien... me ha parecido algo alterado ultimamente... - Milo asintio en silencio y salio tras el caballero de Acuario. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus bajaba despacio las escaleras sin rumbo definido. Su mente en ese momento era un caos. No conseguia entender que era lo que lo habia impulsado a decirle esas palabras a Mascara de Muerte. Era de sobra conocida la costumbre del caballero de Cancer de molestar a todas las aprendices que entraban nuevas al Santuario. Y a el nunca le habia importado... porque ninguna habia sido aprendiz suya, pero... El caballero sacudio su cabeza para intentar aclarar sus ideas. Un sonido lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado a la playa. Y alli, entrenando, estaba Vulpix. La chica trataba, sin conseguirlo, de hacer una patada con giro. Pero cada vez que lo hacia, perdia el equilibrio y se caia al suelo. Al caballero se le escapo una sonrisa al verla caer. La aprendiz dio un puÃ±etazo furiosa a la arena. Parecia frustrada. Kamus se debatia entre acercarse o no. Finalmente decidio volver al Santuario. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

  


- Hola!!!! - la voz alegre de la muchacha lo dejo helado en el sitio. Se volvio lentamente, tratando de no enfrentar su mirada. El caballero no entendia ese repentino ataque de timidez. No le habia pasado nunca. Normalmente, cuando estaba alguna mujer delante se limitaba a ignorarla, o si esta intentaba algo la rechazaba directamente, siendo todo lo frio que podia llegar a ser. Y eso era mucho... Pero... por que no podia serlo con ella?? El era un caballero de oro!! No podia dejarse intimidar por una chiquilla!! 

  


- Bonne journee, petite!!! Como has pasado tu segunda noche aqui?? - la chica sonrio ampliamente, lo que hizo que Kamus se sintiera aun mas raro. Trato de disimularlo con su mejor expresion fria.

  


- Ah!! Bien!! No esta mal la casa de Milo, pero...

  


- Pero?? - la chica parecia decidir si hablar o no. Finalmente solto un suspiro desesperado.

  


- La tiene hecha un asco!! Se nota que vive solo!! Es, lo que se llamaria, el tipico pisito de soltero!! - Kamus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reirse ante el comentario. 

  


- Bueno... piensa que ha vivido solo desde hace mucho... y Milo no es precisamente muy ordenado... y... - la chica solto una risita, divertida. 

  


- No hace falta que lo excuses!! En cierta manera es como si volviera a vivir con mis hermanos!! El "Jefe" me los recuerda mucho!!! 

  


- Jefe???? Querras decir maestro!!!

  


- No!! Es muy joven para que le llame maestro!! Mejor Jefe!! Le pega mas!! 

  


- Bueno... que es lo que hacias aqui?? No entrenas con Milo en el Coliseo?? 

  


- Si, pero algo mas tarde. Antes tenia que ensayar la dichosa patada, pero no me sale!! Me caigo!! - Kamus sonrio, divertido al ver el mohin de disgusto de la chica. 

  


- Ven, Petite. Te ayudare con eso. No es tan dificil. - la chica lo miro sorprendida.

  


- En serio?? Me ayudaras?? Gracias Kamus-sama!!!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Desde lo alto de una roca, Milo observaba como Kamus le mostraba a Vulpix como hacer la patada sin caerse. Una sonrisa melancolica asomo a su rostro. Por un segundo sintio un extraÃ±o vacio en su interior. Sorprendido por ese sentimiento, trato de sacarlo de su cabeza. Bajo de la roca y se dirigio hacia donde estaban su amigo y su alumna.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	14. Lo que puede ocurrir en una noche

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... ugh!!! yo los quiero para mi!!!!!!!!!!**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 14. Lo que puede ocurrir en una noche...

  


  


  


  


- Jefe???? - la aprendiz entreabrio la puerta del dormitorio de Milo con cautela y miro al interior. Parecia vacia. Miro su relog. Eran mas de las doce de la noche y su maestro aun no habia vuelto del pueblo. - Donde estara metido?? - preocupada, se asomo a la ventana. Normalmente su maestro solia salir hasta tarde al pueblo, pero lo solia acompaÃ±ar Kamus u otro caballero. Aquella noche habia salido solo. Y eso era lo que extraba tanto a la joven. - Espero media hora mas y voy a buscarle!! Demonio de maestro!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus dormia apaciblemente en su cama cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Con cara de fastidio y gruÃ±endo algo por lo bajo se levanto y abrio. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a la aprendiz de Milo en su puerta con cara de desamparo. Fuera, llovia a mares y la chica estaba completamente empapada. 

  


- Petite??? Que haces aqui a estas horas?? - el caballero metio a la chica en la casa. - Ha pasado algo??

  


- El jefe... Milo!! No ha vuelto todavia, Kamus-sama!! No se donde esta!! Estoy preocupada por el!! Y si le ha pasado algo?? - Kamus miro el relog que habia en su salon. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. 

  


- A que hora se fue??

  


- Mas o menos a las diez. Dijo que bajaba al pueblo... pero iba solo!! - el caballero fruncio el ceÃ±o.

  


- Es raro... tranquilizate, ire a buscarlo. - la aprendiz le sonrio agradecida, consiguiendo poner nervioso al caballero. Kamus entro en su habitacion y salio a los pocos minutos ya vestido. Traia en sus manos una toalla y algo de ropa. - Toma! Secate y cambiate de ropa!! Asi no cojeras un resfriado! - Vulpix cogio la ropa sonriendo. - Te estara algo grande, pero...

  


- No importa!! Gracias!! 

  


- Espera aqui, vale?? Te avisare cuando vuelva con Milo!! - la chica asintio en silencio y Kamus salio de la casa. Miro al cielo y suspiro. - Solo a Milo se le ocurre salir en una noche como esta...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


Vulpix se cambio de ropa con rapidez y se seco el pelo con la toalla. Mientras hacia eso observaba la casa con curiosidad. Nunca antes habia entrado en otra casa que no fuera la de Milo. Y la del caballero de Acuario le llamaba mucho la atencion. La decoracion era mas bien rustica y muy sobria. No tenia muchas cosas que la adornaran, pero era bonita. Aunque le faltaba algo de vida... no tenia la chispa que tenia la de Escorpio. Era como si le faltara algo... Miro nuevamente su relog. Las dos y diez. Se sento en el sofa para esperar la llegada de los dos caballeros.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Cuando Kamus logro llegar a su casa era mas de las cuatro de la madrugada. Despues de encontrar a Milo, como una cuba en una de las posadas, a punto de atacar a un civil con su antares, de hacerle entrar en razon y de convencer al dueÃ±o de que no le denunciara, tuvo que llevarlo casi a cuestas hasta su casa y meterlo en la cama. Por lo que, cuando entro en su casa, lo unico que queria era darse una ducha e irse a dormir. Entro en el baÃ±o y se metio bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Aquello consiguio relajarlo bastante. Salio de la habitacion con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se dirigio al salon para recoger algo que habia olvidado alli. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que habia olvidado algo mas. En el sofa de su salon estaba la aprendiz de Milo, profundamente dormida. Su primer pensamiento fue el de despertarla para decirle que Milo estaba bien y en su casa. Y para que ella regresara tambien a la casa. Pero no se movio ni hizo ningun ruido. Se quedo quieto, observando el rostro de la aprendiz. Esta tenia una expresion de tranquilidad en su cara. Kamus volvio a su cuarto y volvio vestido y con una manta. Coloco con cuidado la manta sobre la chica, tratando de no despertarla y se sento en el suelo a su lado. Miro nuevamente el rostro de la joven y le retiro el cabello que caia sobre su cara. El caballero solto un suspiro de resignacion.

  


- Pero... que me esta haciendo, petite?? 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	15. Conversaciones de barra

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... me cachis!!!!! Si casi los tenia...  
  
  
  
A Misao CG... muchas gracias por tu review!!! Y no te preocupes!! No voy a abandonar esta historia!! le tengo demasiado cariÃ±o para hacerlo!!! Gracias de nuevo!!!**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 15. Conversaciones de barra

  


  


  


- Oye Milo... tu crees en el destino?? - Milo se volvio sorprendido hacia Kamus, que bebia pensativo su copa de vodka. La quinta esa noche. Tras un dia largo de entrenamientos los dos caballeros habian bajado al pueblo para relajarse tomando un trago. Milo se lo penso largamente antes de contestar.

  


- No se... tu crees realmente que alguien controla nuestra vida?? Bah!! No... no creo en el destino!! Tu si?? - Kamus desvio la mirada hacia la ventana de la posada. 

  


- Hace aÃ±os conoci a una chica... una a la que ame realmente... una que me hizo mucho daÃ±o... 

  


- Y ahora temes que vuelvan a hacerte daÃ±o?? - Kamus bajo la mirada. - Como era ella?? - los ojos del caballero de Acuario se oscurecieron terriblemente.

  


- Dulce... tierna... divertida... siempre se estaba riendo... una pelirroja de ojos marrones y cabello corto... - Milo arqueo una ceja.

  


- Acabaramos!!! Un poco mas y me describes al "Desastre"!! - Kamus bajo aun mas su cabeza, avergonzado. - Bueno... al menos empiezo a entender tu pregunta... piensas que el destino te ha puesto al "Desastre" en tu camino?? Y para que, si no es mucho preguntar?? Para redimirte o condenarte?? - Kamus apuro su copa y volvio a llenarsela. 

  


- No lo se... 

  


- Este... Kamus!! Tu sabes que como su maestro me veo en la obligacion de cuidar de mi alumna y mirar por su bienestar... - Kamus se volvio a ver a Milo, algo sorprendido. - Si le haces daÃ±o de alguna manera... no tendre piedad contigo... lo sabes, verdad?? 

  


- Lo se... pero creo que no tienes de que preocuparte...

  


- Eso que significa?? Que no te gusta o que no vas a acercarte a ella por tu cobardia?? - Milo sabia como pinchar a Kamus. Y sabia que su fibra mas sensible era su amor propio. Su reaccion no se hizo esperar. El caballero de Acuario fruncio terriblemente el ceÃ±o. 

  


- Estas llamandome cobarde????? - Milo ahogo una carcajada a duras penas y trato de poner su semblante mas serio. 

  


- Si!! Te estoy llamando cobarde!!!! Y es mas... te reto!!! - el caballero de Acuario abrio mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

  


- Un reto???? - pregunto extraÃ±ado, imaginandose lo peor. 

  


- Un desafio, Kamus... te reto a tratar de conquistar al "Desastre"!!! - Milo miro triunfante la cara de sorpresa de Kamus. 

  


- Tu... tu... tu estas loco o que???

  


- Que pasa?? Es que no te crees capaz?? - le pregunto con arrogancia. Kamus solto un bufido disgustado.

  


- Milo... hace un rato me has dicho que si le hacia daÃ±o te las pagaria... y ahora quieres hacer una apuesta a su costa??? No te estas contradiciendo un poco??

  


- Oye!! Es mi alumna, no mi hija ni mi hermana!! - Kamus puso los ojos en blanco, desesperado -Â  Ey!! No me cambies el tema!!! Aceptas el reto o vas a negarte como la gallina que eres??

  


- Milo!!!!!!!!

  


- Me tomare eso como un si!!!

  


- No tienes arreglo Milo!!!!! - el caballero de Acuario solto un suspiro.

  


- Oye!! Y cuando viene tu nuevo alumno... ese tan misterioso!!!!

  


- Pronto... creo que dentro de un par de semanas, cosa asi... Me va a dar problemas... me han dado muy malos antecedentes... ademas... tambien viene algo crecidita...

  


- Uh?? Crecidita?? En femenino?? Quieres decir que es una chica??? - pregunto el caballero brillandole los ojos con picardia. Kamus fruncio el ceÃ±o.

  


- Ni se te ocurra, Milo!! Te digo lo mismo que me has dicho tu antes!! Si le haces algo no tendre piedad contigo!! Y yo hablo en serio!! Lo sabes!! - el caballero de Escorpio se encogio de hombros. 

  


- Ya veremos que pasa... antes tengo que verla!! Lo mismo resulta ser la mujer de mi vida... quien sabe!!! - Kamus sonrio divertido.

  


- El dia que te vea morir de amor por una mujer, yo me declaro a tu "Desastre"!!!

  


- Uy... pobre Vulpix!!! Que mal lo lleva la pobre... con lo que le gustas... - el caballero se tapo la boca con las manos, aguantando la risa, mientras Kamus lo miraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

  


- Que?????

  


- Ups!!!! Se me escapo!!!! Y mira que le prometi que no diria nada!!!! Que fallo...

  


- Milo!!!!!! Tu que sabes de eso???

  


- Nah, nah!! Yo no se nada... no quiero que Vulpix no me hable en los proximos cinco aÃ±os... aunque pensandolo bien... no seria tan mala idea despues de todo!! 

  


- Milo!!!!!!

  


- Nop!! No hablo!! Si quieres saber algo preguntaselo a ella!! Yo no hago de alcahueta a nadie!! - Kamus se enfurruÃ±o y termino su sexta copa de vodka. - Ya sabes... tenemos un desafio entre manos, amigo!! Si no empezare a creer que de verdad eres un gallina!!! - le dijo saliendo por la puerta del local. Kamus salio refunfuÃ±ando del lugar.

  


- Esto no quedara asi, Milo!!! Ya te lo sacare de otra manera!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	16. Una compañera de entrenamientos

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... bla, bla, bla...  
**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 16. Una compaÃ±era de entrenamientos

  


  


  


  


- Esta es Kitiara, tu nueva alumna, Kamus!! - el caballero de Acuario echo un rapido vistazo a la chica que tenia delante. Le calculo unos 16 o 18 aÃ±os, blanca de piel, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Iba completamente vestida de negro y miraba al caballero con insolencia. Kamus hizo una reverencia al PatriarcaÂ Â  y le indico a la chica que lo siguiera. Al ser mayor de quince aÃ±os la chica no podria quedarse en el recinto destinado a los alumnos. Tendria que compartir su casa con ella, como hacia Milo con Vulpix. Sin mediar palabra bajaron hasta la casa de Acuario. Una vez dentro de la casa, Kamus se volvio hacia ella. 

  


- Las reglas son simples!! No tolero ni la insubordinacion, ni la insolencia, ni la impuntualidad!! Puedo ser tolerante, pero tengo un limite!! No lo sobrepases y nos llevaremos bien!! Tus entrenamientos comienzan a las seis de la maÃ±ana, ni un minuto mas tarde!! - el caballero seÃ±alo a una de las puertas que habia en el salon - Esa es tu habitacion!! Procura tenerla ordenada y limpia!! Eso corre de tu cuenta!! Hoy ya es muy tarde para empezar a entrenar, asi que si quieres puedes entretenerte en instalarte. Se cena a las nueve y media!! Llega tarde y te quedas sin cenar, queda claro??

  


- Como el agua, sensei!! - contesto la chica con burla. Kamus fruncio el ceÃ±o. Aquello no iba a salir bien. Era demasiado mayor y demasiado insolente para obedecerle o intimidarla. Oyo unos ruidos en la entrada de su casa. Por el cosmos noto que era Milo y su alumna los que habian entrado. Solto un suspiro. 

  


- Ey, Kamus!!! Que haces?? Se hace tarde!!!! - Vulpix aparecio tras de su maestro con cara de circunstancias.

  


- Buenas tardes, Kamus-sama!! - le saludo educadamente la aprendiz, con un deje de timidez. Kamus, recordando la conversacion que Milo y el tuvieran hacia unas semanas en la taberna, se puso algo nervioso y se limito a saludarlos con la mano. Milo sonrio triunfante. Kitiara fijo su mirada en los dos visitantes. 

  


- Vaya!!!!! Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo!!! No nos vas a presentar, Kamus?? - el caballero de Escorpio miraba fijamente a la aprendiz de Kamus, satisfecho. Parecia que la chica era de su gusto. El caballero de Acuario resoplo disgustado ante la idea.

  


- Kitiara, este es el guardian de la octava casa, Milo de Escorpio!! Y ella es su alumna, Vulpix!! Llego aqui hace unos meses, asi que puede ponerte al dia de la rutina del Santuario. - Vulpix miro curiosa a la chica nueva y la sonrio. Kitiara le devolvio la sonrisa. A Vulpix le cayo bien enseguida. Aquella chica era algo mas joven que ella, pero no mucho. La cogio de la mano y se la llevo a su habitacion.

  


- Como te llamas de verdad, Kitiara?? - le pregunto Vulpix mientras la ayudaba a vaciar su mochila.

  


- Ariana... y tu?? Eres espaÃ±ola, verdad??

  


- Si!! Soy del sur!! Por tu acento diria que tu eres de mas al norte!! Yo me llamo Eva!! Pero el Jefe insistio en cambiarme el nombre!! 

  


- Jefe??

  


- El me cambio el nombre, yo le cambio el suyo!! Asi estamos en paz!!! - exclamo sonriente Vulpix. Kitiara rio divertida. - Oye!! Kamus viene mucho a nuestros entrenamientos!! A lo mejor podemos entrenar juntas!!! Eso seria divertido!!!

  


- Si, lo seria!! Ojala entrenemos juntas!! Tu Jefe es muy guapo... 

  


- Bue... no esta mal, pero prefiero a tu maestro!! Es mas interesante!!

  


- Pues para ti entero!!! Es un antipatico!!!!! Nada mas entrar ha empezado a decirme normas y mas normas!!!!

  


- Ah, bueno!! No les hagas caso!! Las normas estan para saltarselas!! Si no... donde esta la gracia??? 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	17. Meditando

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen...estoy en ello, estoy en ello!!!**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 17. Meditando...

  


  


  


  


Dentro de la casa de Escorpio habia un inusual silencio. O eso le parecio al caballero de Capricornio cuando paso por la puerta. Normalmente, en esa casa se oian risas, voces, gritos y sobre todo musica. Y hoy estaba demasiado silenciosa. Shura iba a asomar su cabeza para averiguarlo cuando se encontro con Mu, que salia sonriendo de la casa.

  


- Shura!! Que haces?? Espiar a Milo?? - le pregunto el caballero de Aries, sonriendo.

  


- Mu!! No, no era eso!! Es que habia tanto silencio, que me preocupe!!

  


- Oh!! No te preocupes!! Milo esta meditando con su alumna... lo que significa que dentro de diez minutos, o estara dormido o se pondra a dar voces!! Ya sabes que no tiene paciencia para eso!! - Shura solto una carcajada, divertido. De sobra era conocida la impaciencia del caballero de Escorpio y su falta de concentracion para la meditacion. Iba a ser un espectaculo muy divertido.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix intentaba en vano concentrarse. Tenia que meditar... si no el entrenamiento no valia para nada, o eso decia Milo. Entreabrio un ojo y miro a su maestro. Este estaba con el ceÃ±o fruncido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Estaba claro que su maestro tenia las mismas dificultades en concentrarse que ella. Desesperada abrio los ojos soltando un suspiro. 

  


- Jefe... - solto de repenta la chica en un susurro. El ceÃ±o de Milo se fruncio aun mas. - Jefe!! 

  


- Uh?? Que?? 

  


- No puedo concentrarme... - el caballero de Escorpio abrio los ojos y miro desaprobador a su alumna. Vulpix descruzo sus piernas y se sento de manera mas comoda. 

  


- Eso es que no pones nada de tu parte... Que te pasa ahora??

  


- Tengo algo metido en la cabeza... no paro de darle vueltas a lo mismo... - el caballero hizo un gesto desganado y se levanto. Se dirigio a una mesita y saco del cajon un paquete de cigarrillos. Cogio uno y le tiro la cajetilla a su alumna, que la atrapo al vuelo. 

  


- Vamos a ver... - dijo sentandose de nuevo en el suelo, tras encender el cigarro y pasarle las cerillas a la chica - Que demonios es lo que te preocupa ahora?? - Vulpix encendio su cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada. 

  


- Conoces bien a Kamus-sama??? - el caballero casi se atraganta con el humo. 

  


- Que????? - la chica lo miro interrogante - Pues... mas o menos desde los siete aÃ±os, aunque despues nos tiramos mucho tiempo sin vernos... pero digamos que si lo conozco desde hace bastante... y tu para que quieres saber eso?????

  


- Sabes si tiene novia?? O si le interesa alguna chica??? Alguna que yo conozca????

  


- Ein??? Este... pues que yo sepa... no, no tiene novia... y en lo que si le interesa alguna chica, pues... no me digas que te gusta Kamus????? - la chica se sonrojo y desvio la vista.

  


- No es por eso!!! Solo es curiosidad!!! - Milo sonrio burlon.

  


- Ya, claro!!! Ahora cuentame una de vaqueros, quieres?? Lo sabia!!! Lo sabia!!!! Sabia que te gustaba!!!!! Veras cuando se lo cuente!!!!!!! - Vulpix miro furiosa y horrorizada a su maestro.

  


- Ni se te ocurra!!!!! Si lo haces, yo... yo... yo le dire a Kitiara que te gusta, ala!!!!!!

  


- No seras capaz...

  


- Que no??? No me conoces tu a mi, niÃ±o!!! Soy muyyyy vengativa!!!!! Ahora responde, si no quieres que hable mal de ti a Kitiara!!!!

  


- Sera posible?? Me vengare de esto en los entrenamientos!!!

  


- Feh!! Mira tu lo que me importa!!! Habla!!!!!

  


- Pues... a Kamus... a Kamus le gusta...

  


- Interrumpo???? - los dos se volvieron asustados hacia de donde provenia la voz. Kamus, con el ceÃ±o fruncido, los miraba serio.

  


- Kamus??? Hombre!!!! Que alegria tenerte aqui, verdad Vulpix???? - la aprendiz, roja como un tomate, hizo una breve reverencia y salio de la habitacion como alma que lleva el diablo. Milo reia divertido. - Jo... tio!! De la que me has salvado!!! Me estaba aplicando el tercer grado!!!!

  


- No irias a decirle nada, verdad Milo??? - pregunto amenazante el caballero de Acuario. Milo puso cara de inocente.

  


- Yo????? Valgame dios!!!! Por quien me tomas, Kamus??? Contar??? Ademas... segun tu no hay nada que contar, verdad??? De que te preocupas tanto entonces????

  


- Grrrrrrrrr!!!!! Milo!!!!!!!! - el caballero de Escorpio hizo un gesto para callarlo, mientras guardaba el tabaco de nuevo en la mesilla. 

  


- Relajate Kamus!!! Te voy a contar una cosita muy interesante... Vulpix... - algo salio volando del interior de la casa y le dio en la cabeza a un sorprendido Milo. - Auch!!! Sera posible?? Me ha tirado un zapato!!!!! Feh!!! Con vosotros dos no se puede!!!!!! ApaÃ±aos los dos solitos!!!!! - Milo salio muy enfadado de la casa. Alguien se asomo por un pasillo, con expresion preocupada.

  


- Se ha ido ya?? - pregunto la aprendiz. Kamus sonrio divertido y le lanzo el zapato.

  


- Buena punteria, petite!!! Pero la proxima vez... tirale algo mas grande!!! - la aprendiz solto una risita.

  


- Gracias!! Lo tendre en cuenta!!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  



	18. El reto

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... mi harta de decirlo!!!!!!!  
  
  
A Misao CG : cielo, me encantan tus reviews!!! aqui te traigo otro poquito!!  
Espero que te gusten!!!**_  


  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 18. El reto.

  


  


  


  


- Eres un cobarde... - Kamus solto un suspiro. Milo y el estaban en las gradas vigilando el entrenamiento de sus alumnas. Y Milo volvia a pincharle con la dichosa apuesta. 

  


- Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso, Milo??? Yo no he dicho en ningun momento que aceptara tu estupida apuesta!!

  


- Cobarde!!!!

  


- Milo!!! Te lo advierto!! - gruÃ±o Kamus por lo bajo. Milo sonrio divertido. Una llamada telepatica de Shion, convocando a Milo al Templo les interrumpio. El caballero se levanto fastidiado y se marcho.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- De viaje?????? Como que te vas de viaje???? - Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o y siguio preparando su mochila.

  


- Si!! De viaje!! Son ordenes de Shion!! Tengo que ir al Santuario del Norte a ver a su sacerdotisa. De camino, me han pedido que deje a Kitiara en Siberia, con Crystal. Va a ser un viaje interesante... - Vulpix miro horrorizada a su maestro.

  


- Oye!!!!! Ni se te ocurra hacer nada raro!!! Que te conozco!!!!!

  


- Me ofendes, niÃ±a!! Soy un caballero!!!

  


- Uhm... y... yo?? Me voy a quedar sola aqui??? - la chica se estremecio con solo pensarlo. La idea de quedarse sola en aquella casa vacia y con el caballero de Cancer rondando por ahi no le hacia mucha gracia. Milo sonrio con malicia.

  


- No, de hecho le he pedido a alguien que se haga cargo de ti... 

  


- Uh??? Me has puesto una niÃ±era??? - Milo solto una carcajada.

  


- Mas o menos... le he pedido que se quede contigo estos cuatro dias, aqui en la casa de Escorpio. Asi no tendras que estar de mudanzas!! Solo vendra para las comidas y para dormir. Y te vigilara para que entrenes!! Te aviso que es un maestro muy duro!!! - Vulpix comenzaba a temerse lo peor. 

  


- Quien... quien es???

  


- Ya estas listo, Milo?? - Vulpix se volvio sorprendida al oir la voz de Kamus. Este traia una pequeÃ±a mochila en su hombro.

  


- Si!! Gracias por vigilarme al Desastre, Kamus!! Asi me quedo mas tranquilo!! Esta seria capaz de quemarme la casa y todo!!! - la aprendiz echo una mirada furibunda a su maestro. Kamus se limito a sonreir debilmente. 

  


- No hay de que. Ahora corre o llegaras tarde!! 

  


- Por supuesto... no voy a hacer esperar a tu alumna... 

  


- Pe... pero... Jefe!!!! - la aprendiz salio tras Milo con expresion desesperada. - No puedes hacerme esto!!! Es una encerrona!!! - susurro la chica. El caballero tuvo que aguantar la risa. Kamus le habia dicho lo mismo hacia unas horas. Le revolvio el cabello a la chica antes de salir de la casa.

  


- Portate bien, Desastre!!! 

  


- Pero... ugh!!! Demonio de maestro... - la aprendiz se volvio hacia Kamus, que la miraba de manera enigmatica. - Sigueme, Kamus-sama! Te enseÃ±are la habitacion de Milo...

  


- Al final te vas a salir con la tuya... Milo... - murmuro el caballero antes de seguir a la aprendiz.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	19. Entrenando

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pero sigo ideando un plan para arrebatarselos a Kurumada, no os creais...**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 19. Entrenando...

  


  


  


  


- Como van las cosas por la casa de Escorpio, Kamus?? - Shion no tenia ni idea de lo que aquella pregunta podria desencadenar. El resto de los dorados miraron interesados hacia el caballero de Acuario, que solto un suspiro cansado. 

  


- Van bien, seÃ±or. - contesto con desgana el caballero. El desayuno era la unica comida que realizaba con el resto de sus compaÃ±eros y, a veces, le resultaba muy incomodo. Sentia las miradas del resto clavadas en el, cuando intento seguir con su comida. El caballero de Cancer le sonreia con sarcasmo.

  


- Y??? - Kamus levanto la mirada hacia Mascara de Muerte, que seguia sonriendo.

  


- Y, que, Mascara de Muerte?? 

  


- No vas a contarnos nada mas, Kamus?? No me diras que no ha pasado nada interesante...Â  - el caballero de Acuario solto un bufido disgustado y se paso la mano por el cabello con gesto nervioso. Esto no podia estar pasandole a el...

  


- No se a que te refieres con interesante, Mascara de Muerte...Â  Y no, no ha pasado nada de lo que tu piensas!! - el caballero de Cancer hizo un mohin disgustado, mientras el resto de los dorados se reian divertidos. Shion ya no sabia que decir para terminar esa discusion que estaba consiguiendo acabar con los templados nervios de Kamus. Dirigio una mirada entre suplicante y espectante a Saga. Este puso los ojos en blanco y trato de cambiar de tema.

  


- Como van los entrenamientos con la alumna de Milo?? Es tan problematica como dice Milo?? - Kamus volvio sus ojos sorprendido al caballero de Geminis.

  


- Uh... pues... es algo... revoltosa y... no presta mucha atencion que digamos, pero no da tantos problemas. Ya sabes que Milo siempre exagera un poco las cosas...

  


- Ya veo... - Saga se quedo pensativo durante un buen rato. Mascara de Muerte sonreia de forma enigmatica. 

  


- "Que desayuno mas largo..." - penso el caballero de Acuario, tomando otro sorbo de su cafe.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Cuando Kamus entro en la casa de Escorpio, busco con la mirada a la aprendiz. Miro en el salon, en el jardin, en la cocina... nada. Llamo a la puerta de su habitacion. Tampoco. Reviso la casa entera sin encontrarla. Hasta que por un casual vio la puerta del sotano abierta. Bajo sigilosamente por las escaleras. Kamus sabia lo que Milo guardaba en ese sotano. Sus amados escorpiones. Se asomo a la pequeÃ±a habitacion. Alli estaba Vulpix rodeada de escorpiones por todas partes, andando con cuidado entre ellos mientras los alimentaba. El caballero sintio un escalofrio al ver a los animales. Le daban panico. 

  


- Vulpix!! - la chica se volvio rapidamente al oir su nombre. Miro al caballero sonriendo. Con cuidado dejo a un escorpion que tenia en sus manos y se acerco a el.

  


- Ya ha terminado el desayuno?? No pense que era tan tarde!! Perdon!!! - Kamus le hizo un gesto para que subieran. No soportaba tener que ver esos animales tan de cerca.

  


- Tu te encargas de darles de comer a ... a... a esas cosas??? - le pregunto el caballero haciendo un mohin de asco. La aprendiz rio divertida.

  


- Claro!! Pobres!! Si no se moririan de hambre!! No pueden esperar hasta que vuelva el jefe!! - Kamus echo entonces una rapida mirada a la chica. Esta aun no se habia puesto la ropa de entrenamiento. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, de color claro y una camiseta de tirantas muy corta. Si Shion la veia pasear por el Santuario de esa guisa seguramente la castigaria. Pero estaba claro que esa ropa solo la usaba para estar en casa, ya que el no recordaba haberla visto asi vestida nunca. Eso lo recordaria... El caballero sacudio su cabeza intentado sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Desvio la mirada para no fijarse mas en el cuerpo de la joven. - Te ocurre algo, Kamus-sama??? - el caballero parpadeo confuso, como despertando de un trance. 

  


- Eh??? No... no me pasa nada!! Sera mejor que te pongas la ropa de entrenamiento, Vulpix... esa no es la mas adecuada para entrenar. - la chica se miro y se sonrojo. Teoricamente nadie podia verla con una ropa tan... tan... ligerita. Rapidamente se encamino a su habitacion y comenzo a cambiarse de ropa. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


- Cuantas vueltas quedan??? - Kamus, que estaba recostado en las gradas y con los ojos cerrados, entreabrio uno para mirarla.

  


- Seis mas y acabamos!!! - el caballero pudo oir un gruÃ±ido de disgusto de la chica. Sonrio divertido y volvio a cerrar los ojos. En su mente aun la veia como la habia visto aquella maÃ±ana. No podia quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Haber podido contemplar su piel, su rojizo cabello suelto y revuelto, sus manos finas, sus ojos...

  


- Kamus... - el caballero volvio a entreabrir un ojo. Casi se cae alÂ  suelo del susto al encontrarse con el rostro de la aprendiz a pocos centimetros del suyo. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que ni la habia oido acercarse. La chica ahogo una risita. - Estas bien??? Actuas muy raro ultimamente... - le comento en un susurro. Kamus trato de aguantarse la vergÃ¼enza de haberse dejado sorprender asi. Se puso en pie con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

  


- Estoy perfectamente, gracias. - la aprendiz sonrio con algo de coqueteria. Se quito los guantes con tranquilidad mientras miraba el relog de la torre. 

  


- Dios!! Que tarde!!! - exclamo de repente, asustando al caballero. - Aun hay que preparar la comida!! Vamos!!! - Vulpix cogio precipitadamente la mano del caballero y tiro de el, antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa de Escorpio. Por suerte para el caballero, la aprendiz iba demasiado preocupada con llegar tarde como para poder darse cuenta de como se ruborizada Kamus al sentir la mano de ella en la suya. Pero aun asi no la solto... ni siquiera cuando dejaron de correr, ni cuando Mascara de Muerte los saludo divertido al pasar por su casa.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	20. Los miedos del asesino

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... seguimos con el plan...**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 20. Los miedos del asesino

  


  


  


  


Azgar. El Santuario del Norte. En la sala del Trono se estaba llevando a cabo una reunion importante. Alli estaba Milo entregando el presente que el Patriarca del Santuario de Athenea mandaba a la sacerdotisa de Odin. El regalo consistia en una hermosa espada cuya empuÃ±adura era de oro, con zafiros y rubies. La funda de la espada tambien estaba recubierta de piedras preciosas y filigranas de plata y oro. Era todo un tesoro. Milo se la ofrecio a la sacerdotisa presentado los saludos y respetos del Santuario de Athenea. La princesa Hilda de Polaris, que asi se llamaba la sacerdotisa de Odin, le recibio muy amablemente y estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato, vigilados de cerca por un joven de largos y ondulados cabellos que miraba con desconfianza al caballero de oro. Milo no paso por alto el detalle, pero supuso que era el encargado de la seguridad de la princesa y lo achaco a un exceso de celo. En un par de dias estaria de vuelta en casa. Por un segundo sintio un pinchazo de nostalgia. Su casa... nunca creyo que acabaria sintiendo al Santuario como su casa. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreir sin darse cuenta. Su casa... con Kamus, que era como su hermano, con Vulpix, que era como su hermanita que siempre le fastidiaba, y... Los pensamientos del caballero volaron hacia Siberia, en donde ahora se encontraba Kitiara. Durante el viaje habia hablado mucho con ella y cada minuto que habia pasado con ella le habian terminado de convencer que le gustaba mucho esa chiquilla. No pensaba en ella de la misma manera que habia pensado de sus otras "amistades". Cuando la recordaba un dulce sentimiento lo recorria. Con ella no notaba tanto su soledad, la soledad que le imponia su cargo de asesino de la orden. Evoco su recuerdo en su mente... tan dulce, tan inocente, tan divertida, tan rebelde, tan misteriosa... Con esos ojos verdes que le hacian perderse en ellos...

  


- Caballero Milo!! Os encontrais bien?? - la voz de la princesa lo hizo despertar. Azorado, levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de la Sacerdotisa. 

  


- Disculpadme alteza. Estaba distraido... - la princesa de Polaris sonrio con dulzura. 

  


- Debeis estar agotado por el viaje, caballero. - Hilda se volvio hacia el hombre que los habia acompaÃ±ado durante toda su reunion. - Sigfried, por favor, acompaÃ±ad al caballero a sus habitaciones para que descanse. Espero veros en la cena, caballero Milo... - Milo sonrio, mientras hacia una elegante reverencia a la princesa. 

  


- Por supuesto, alteza. Sera un honor para mi.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Vamos a ver... exactamente que parte del cero absoluto es la que no entiendes????

  


- Uh... bueno... todo???? - Crystal se paso una mano por su corto cabello revolviendose el flequillo en un gesto de desesperacion. Su maestro le habia enviado a aquella chica para que le terminara de explicar los pormenores del cero absoluto y su manejo. Pero la muchacha no le prestaba ninguna atencion. Se empezaba a preguntar como hacia su maestro para manejarla sin volverse loco y matarla. Y no es que Kitiara no tuviera capacidad para ser un buen caballero de los hielos... es mas, podria ser una de las mejores amazonas en ese rango, pero... no ponia nada de atencion. La chica llevaba dos dias ahi y se pasaba las horas muertas con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y suspirando todo el rato. Crystal opto al final por sentarse en el hielo con abatimiento.

  


- Bien, Kitiara... en que estas pensado?? - la chica lo miro con la sorpresa impresa en su rostro. 

  


- Que????

  


- Que en que estas pensando??? Mira, si no estas concentrada en el entrenamiento, este no vale para nada. Asi que cuentame que te pasa para que podamos solucionarlo y continuar con el entrenamiento. - los ojos verdes de la muchacha se oscurecieron terriblemente.

  


- Pensaba en... en...

  


- En un chico??? - se atrevio a preguntar Crystal. Kitiara afirmo en silencio. - Uhm... ya veo... y por que estas preocupada?? Es que no le gustas??

  


- No... si... ugh!!! No lo se... No se lo que siente por mi... es un poco... libertino?? - Crystal enarco una ceja divertido.

  


- Bueno... algunas personas cambian cuando conocen a la persona adecuada...

  


- No se yo si este seria capaz de cambiar... como voy a confiar en un hombre que siempre ha usado a las mujeres a su antojo??

  


- Las personas que se comportan asi con otras, es porque esconden una inseguridad muy grande en ellos... Tal vez sea por algo que le ocurrio en el pasado... alguien que le hiciera daÃ±o... ya sabes!! Antes de que me hagan daÃ±o a mi, lo hago yo!! Seguramente es asi como piensa. Si consigues que contigo se sienta seguro, tal vez no te paso lo mismo que a las otras. - la chica sonrio agradecida al caballero.

  


- Uhm... no es mal consejo Crystal... Gracias!! Sabes?? Creo que te equivocaste de profesion!! - el caballero solto una carcajada. 

  


- Puede!! Ahora vamos!! A entrenar!! Si vuelves a Grecia sin saber esto, Kamus nos matara a los dos!!!

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Tendido en su cama, Milo soÃ±aba con Kitiara. Su Kitiara. Se sorprendio al haber pensado eso. Desde cuando se habia convertido en su Kitiara?? Sonrio divertido. Su Kitiara... No era mala idea a pesar de todo... Pero... Y si volvian a herirlo?? Y si ella lo miraba con miedo?? No soportaria ver eso en los ojos verdes de la aprendiz. No... en ella no!! Seria demasiado... doloroso. Ella aun no entendia lo que significaba ser el caballero de Escorpio... no sabia que el era un asesino... y uno a sangre fria. Sintio una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Podria ella aceptar el destino del caballero y no rechazarlo cuando supiera el monstruo que el era??

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	21. Tomando una decision

**  
  
_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... sigo buscando quien me los venda!!!  
  
  
A Misao CG... uy!! Siento dejarte con la incognita cielo, pero es que me encanta!!!! No lo puedo evitar... a ver que te parecen estos caps!!! Gracias por tu review!!!!!!_  
**

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 21. Tomando una decision.

  


  


  


  


- En serio, caballero de Cancer!!! No necesito su ayuda!! Puedo sola!!! - Vulpix solto un bufido molesta. Mascara de Muerte no habia parado de seguirla desde que se lo encontrara en las puertas del Santuario. Ella habia bajado al pueblo a hacer unas compras y habia tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con el caballero. Conocia de sobra la mala reputacion de Mascara de Muerte por boca de varias aprendices y no le apetecia que ahora se dedicara a molestarla a ella. 

  


- Pero eso que traes pesa mucho, linda!! Dejame que te eche una mano...

  


- No, gracias!! - el caballero agarro violentamente a la chica del brazo, haciendo que se le cayera toda la compra al suelo.

  


- Oye!!!!! Sueltame!!!!!! - sujetandola de las manos, la arrincono contra una columna.

  


- Yo te podria dar lo que tu maestro y Kamus no se atreven... - una corriente de aire frio lo empujo lejos, haciendo que chocara contra unas rocas. Mascara de Muerte se levanto sonriendo sarcasticamente. - Kamus... no tienes derecho a interrumpirme asi!!! - Kamus bajo despacio las escaleras, colocandose cerca de Vulpix, sonriendo de manera extraÃ±a.

  


- Yo no, pero el si!! - el caballero de Cancer miro hacia donde seÃ±alaba Kamus, encontrandose con la mirada furibunda de Milo y la sorprendida de Kitiara. 

  


- Puedo saber que pasa aqui, Mascara???? - Kitiara se acerco corriendo hacia Vulpix.

  


- Estas bien??? - la aprendiz del Zorro asintio en silencio, con sus ojos echando chispas de furia. El caballero de Cancer se sacudio la ropa y sin dejar de sonreir de manera sacarstica se fue para su casa. Kitiara ayudo a Vulpix a recoger la compra, mientras Kamus saludaba a Milo, con un apreton de manos. 

  


- Me alegra que hayas vuelto Milo!! Como ha ido la mision???

  


- Ha ido genial!!! Y tu?? Se ha portado bien el desastre o te ha dado problemas como me imagino??? - un pequeÃ±o gruÃ±ido de disgusto por parte de Vulpix hizo que Milo soltara una risita.

  


- Se ha comportado!! Y la calamidad?? No te habra dado mucha guerra, espero...

  


- Tambien se ha comportado!! Oye!! Y si despues de que le de elÂ  reporte a Shion, nos vamos de copas para charlar????

  


- Eso jefe!! Tu de copas como siempre!! Para que vamos a cambiar la costumbre, no?? - tanto Milo como Kamus miraron sorprendidos a la aprendiz. El tono ironico y enfadado de la chica les habia pillado por sorpresa. Se notaba que aun estaba molesta por su encuentro con Cancer. Kitiara se limito a soltar un suspiro triste. 

  


- Este... bueno... creo que por una vez podriamos ir los cuatro, no os parece??? - tres pares de ojos sorprendidisimos lo miraron.

  


- Milo... tu sabes que ellas no pueden salir del recinto, verdad??? - el caballero de Escorpio sonrio con picardia.

  


- Y quien se va a enterar de eso, Kamus??? - Kamus suspiro antes de sonreir de la misma manera que lo habia hecho Milo. Las dos chicas observaban la escena sin comprender aun. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Unas horas despues, en un bar de Atenas, los dos caballeros de oro y sus dos alumnas bebian y charlaban animadamente. Milo le estaba contando a Kamus todo lo que le habia ocurrido en su viaje a Azgar. El caballero de Acuario le escuchaba atentamente, pero a veces sus ojos se desviaban sin querer hacia la aprendiz de Milo. El caballero de Escorpio se dio cuenta y le propino un pequeÃ±o empujon en el hombro.

  


- Por que no vas y hablas con ella antes de que se te pase la borrachera, Kamus?? 

  


- Milo... tu sabes que no puedo... - Milo dio un trago a su vaso.

  


- Ya... y en teoria yo tampoco... pero... tu ves eso justo??? Si te digo la verdad, veo peor no decirlo... perdemos concentracion en este estado!! - Kamus se quedo pensativo, mientras su amigo apuraba su copa y se levantaba. - Yo me voy a arriesgar, sabes?? Ya estoy harto de estar asi... - Kamus observo como su amigo se acercaba a Kitiara y le decia algo al oido. Esta se levanto de su asiento y le siguio fuera del local. Vio como Vulpix sonreia melancolica viendolos salir. La chica se acerco a Kamus y se sento a su lado.

  


- Bien!! Parece que el jefe ha decidido reformarse... o eso espero por su bien!! - miro a Kamus, que la observaba con una expresion extraÃ±a en su rostro.

  


- Hace calor aqui... vamos fuera... - sin previo aviso el caballero se levanto, tomando de la mano a la aprendiz y salio precipitadamente del local.

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  



	22. Aceptando el destino

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... lastima!!!! Eso seria genial!!!! A que si??? ^^**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 22. Aceptando el destino

  


  


  


  


No recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en su vida. Y no sabia el por que sentia tanto miedo. Desde que salieron del local no habian cruzado ni una sola palabra. El caminaba por delante suya, sujetandola de la mano. Lo notaba tenso. Y asi estuvieron hasta que llegaron a la playa. Fue entonces cuando por fin la solto y se volvio hacia ella. Sus ojos despedian un brillo extraÃ±o que la hizo estremecerse...

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Que era lo que querias decirme?? - le pregunto con timidez Kitiara. Milo rehuyo aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con ansiedad. Fijo su mirada en el cielo estrellado de Grecia y tomo aire, como si le costara trabajo respirar. No pensaba que le costaria tanto hablar del tema. 

  


- Kitiara... yo... - se paso una mano por su cabello con gesto nervioso. La chica le sonrio con dulzura, intentando calmarle. Volvio a tomar aire. - Yo... Tu sabes que soy un caballero de oro, y no uno cualquiera... soy el caballero del Escorpion Celeste... - Kitiara asintio en silencio. El le dio la espalda. Esto le estaba resultando muy dificil. - Sabes el cargo que tienen todos los caballeros de Escorpio?? 

  


- No te entiendo, Milo... de que hablas?? - el caballero se volvio hacia ella con rapidez y la cogio de los hombros. En su rostro habia una expresion desesperada que ella nunca le habia visto. 

  


- Somos los asesinos de la orden!! Independientemente de a quien me ordenen matar, yo debo hacerlo!! - los ojos de la aprendiz comenzaron a nublarse por las lagrimas. 

  


- Milo... a mi eso no me importa...

  


- Estas segura??? Serias capaz de amar a una persona que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre?? De sangre inocente??? Serias capaz de amar a un asesino????

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Soy un caballero de los hielos... No me esta permitido amar a nadie... - Vulpix se acerco al caballero y le hizo girarse hacia ella, para verle la cara. Kamus tenia tal expresion de tristeza en su rostro que hizo que la chica sintiera verdadera pena por el.

  


- Estas seguro de eso?? No te lo permiten o no te lo permites tu??? - la chica acaricio la mejilla de Kamus con su mano. - Dime la verdad, Kamus... o al menos sincerate contigo mismo!! Tu eres el que te niega sentir algo por alguien!! Eres tu quien te lo prohibes a ti mismo!! Por que??? - el caballero tomo la mano de la aprendiz y la aparto con suavidad de su cara.

  


- Los caballeros de los hielos... 

  


- No me vengas con eso!! - le interrumpio bruscamente la aprendiz. - Ya se lo que pasa con los caballeros de los hielos!! Milo me lo ha contado un monton de veces!! Esa estupida norma... Entonces... para que me has traido aqui?? Para decirme eso??? - el caballero hizo el ademan de marcharse.

  


- Esto ha sido un error... - Vulpix lo volvio a sujetar del brazo, encarandole.

  


- No!! No lo ha sido!!! Kamus... mirame!! Mirame!!! - el caballero alzo la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la aprendiz. Sintio un agudo dolor en su pecho al verla asi. - Mirame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi!! - Kamus la contemplo durante un rato en silencio. El dolor se hizo mas palpable. Con mano temblorosa rozo la mejilla de la chica, secandole las lagrimas que corrian por su rostro. Acerco su rostro al de ella, lentamente y unio sus labios a los de ella en una tierna caricia.

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Si, soy capaz!!! - Kitiara aferro las manos de Milo entre las suyas, fuertemente. - Milo!! Tu no eres un asesino!! Los asesinos disfrutan matando y tu no!! Un asesino no estaria aqui, sintiendose culpable por las muertes que ha provocado, como tu estas haciendo!! Milo... yo soy capaz de amarte... de seguir a tu lado, pase lo que pase... lo eres tu???

  


- Eso lo dices ahora... cuando me veas actuar...

  


- Cuando te vea actuar, seguire pensando igual que ahora!! Nada ni nadie me podra hacer cambiar de opinion, ni siquiera tu!! Soy capaz de arriesgarme... y tu?? Te arriesgaras?? - el caballero de Escorpio abrazo a la chica con desesperacion, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella. Kitiara lo sintio temblar entre sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza para calmarlo. 

  


- Kitiara... quedate conmigo... no dejes que me convierta en un monstruo, por favor...

  


- Nunca... nunca te dejare. Siempre estare a tu lado... pase lo que pase...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	23. Sombras de maldad

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... una lastima pero es la verdad!!! Que vamos a hacerle???  
  
  
  
Bueno... el cap anterior me ha dado muchos reviews!! Gracias a todos!!! ^^  
  
  
Soya : Gracias por tu review!! Y espero que consiguieras ese beso!!! ^^  
  
  
Swan-chan : Jejejeje siento haberte dejado en ascuas!! Espero que este te guste tambien!! Gracias!!  
  
  
Misao CG : Gracias!!! Jajajajaja creo que soy responsable de que vayas al dentista... sorry!! Ojala te gusten estos tambien!!!  
  
  
Aline : Gracias por tu review!! No te lo agradeci antes porque me llego despues de actualizar!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
  
Y ahora sigamos con la historia...**_  
  
  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 23. Sombras de maldad...

  


  


  


Saga paseaba nervioso por el recinto sagrado. El caballero de Geminis estaba de guardia aquella noche. Se llevo una gran sorpresa, cuando al pasar cerca de la costa vio al caballero de Acuario acompaÃ±ado de una chica. Observo la escena curioso. Intento reconocer a la chica, pero la oscuridad de la noche no le dejo. Se permitio una sonrisa divertida al ver al caballero de Acuario tan afectuoso con alguien. Eso no era cosa que se viera todos los dias. Noto como alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. 

  


- Bonito espectaculo, verdad?? Es muy tierno... - Saga reconocio enseguida la voz y el tono sarcastico del hombre que tenia tras el. 

  


- Que haces aqui, Kanon?? - el aludido sonrio cinico y se coloco a su lado. 

  


- Nada... lo mismo que tu, supongo... pasear.

  


- Yo estoy de guardia, Kanon!! No me molestes!! - Saga hizo ademan de marcharse, pero Kanon le detuvo agarrandole del brazo. El caballero de Geminis se revolvio furioso. - Sueltame Kanon!!! - gruÃ±o Saga. Kanon solto una risita al ver los ojos de su hermano ponerse rojos por un instante. 

  


- Hagas lo que hagas, no podras escapar de tu destino, hermanito... ni tampoco de mi...

  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Aioros vio como Saga se encaminaba a paso rapido hacia su casa. Eso le preocupo bastante. No era normal que Saga dejara sus obligaciones asi por las buenas. Lo siguio hasta su templo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Cuando Aioros entro, vio al caballero de Geminis sin armadura y muy palido. Se acerco a el preocupado.

  


- Saga!! Que te ocurre?? - Saga se volvio rapidamente al oir la voz del caballero de Sagitario. Aioros se estremecio al verle el rostro. Los ojos de Saga brillaban con una luz extraÃ±a. Estaban rojos como sangre y lo miraban como si no lo reconociera. Su cara estaba desencajada y muy palida.

  


- Vete de aqui!!!!!! - grito. Aioros retrocedio un paso por la impresion. 

  


- Saga, amigo!!! Dime lo que te pasa??? - al tratar de acercarse a el, Saga lo rechazo empujandolo lejos, haciendo que Aioros chocara contra la pared. 

  


- Alejate de mi!!!!! - Saga comenzo a dar vueltas por la habitacion muy nervioso. El caballero de Geminis se puso a hablar en susurros apagados que Aioros no podia ni entender. Parecia que hablaba con otra persona. - No... no volveras a controlarme!!! Alejate de mi!!!! Fuera!!!!!!!!!!!! - Aioros agarro fuertemente a Saga para calmarlo. Lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lo oyo sollozar. El caballero de Sagitario no podia imaginarse que era lo que le ocurria a su amigo, que era lo que lo tenia tan aterrado.

  


- Tranquilo, Saga... tranquilo!! Calmate amigo!! Ya paso...

  


- No... no paso... acaba de empezar...

  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Milo acompaÃ±o a Kitiara hasta la casa de Acuario. No le sorprendio notar que la casa estaba vacia. Bajo contento las escaleras hacia su casa. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan en paz consigo mismo. Se sentia feliz... y eso le atemorizaba un poco. Temia que no durara... Trato de sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente. En ello estaba cuando se tropezo con Kamus, que subia hacia su casa y que venia igualmente pensativo. Cruzaron las miradas en silencio.

  


- De donde vienes?? - Kamus enarco una ceja al oir la pregunta. 

  


- Y tu?? 

  


- De... de... Oh!! Que demonios!! Vengo de dejar a Kiti en tu casa!! 

  


- Kiti??? Mas vale que no hayas hecho nada indebido con mi alumna!! - Milo rio divertido.

  


- Me ofendes!! Pero tu no me has contestado, Kamus!! - el caballero de Acuario enrojecio un poco.

  


- Pues... 

  


- Dejalo!! Ya me lo imagino por la cara que me has puesto!! - Kamus enrojecio aun mas, haciendo que Milo soltara una carcajada. Le dio un pequeÃ±o empujon en el hombro cuando se cruzo con el. - Ay... Kamus!! No tienes arreglo!! Nos veremos maÃ±ana!!!

  


- Ey!! No vayas a pensar que yo... - Milo se despidio de el bajando sin pararse.

  


- Yo no pienso nada, Kamus!! Mi alumna ya es mayorcita para cuidarse ella sola!! De todas maneras, me lo va a contar cuando llegue a casa... - Kamus fruncio el ceÃ±o y se dirigio hacia su casa. 

  


- No... si la aviso yo antes!!!

  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	24. El caballero suplente

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... que asco!!! yo los quiero!!!!!!!!  
**_  
  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 24. El caballero suplente.

  


  


  


- Eso paso?? Venga ya!!! Te estas quedando conmigo!! - Vulpix fruncio el ceÃ±o disgustada, mientras su amiga se tiraba literalmente al suelo de la risa. 

  


- Oye!! Me parece a mi que esto no es para que te rias, guapa!! - Kitiara intento serenarse sin demasiado exito. 

  


- Lo siento... es que... imaginarme asi a mi maestro, pues... es demasiado gracioso!! - Vulpix se levanto de la roca en la que habia estado sentada.

  


- Ya bueno... dejemos el tema, anda!! - la aprendiz del Zorro se encamino hacia las escaleras del Templo. 

  


- Adonde vas??

  


- A casa... el je... este... Milo me dijo que volviera pronto para entrenar... otra vez!! - Kitiara dio un salto.

  


- Por Kami!!! Se me habia olvidado!!! Kamus me dijo lo mismo!!! Se va a enfadar conmigo!!! - Vulpix vio divertida como su amiga salia corriendo hacia el templo de Acuario. Luego camino despacio hacia la casa de Escorpio. Por el camino se cruzo con el caballero de Geminis. La chica se aparto de su camino y le hizo una leve reverencia, que el caballero ni noto. 

  


- Que raro... - susurro viendolo alejarse - Que le ocurrira?? Saga siempre ha sido un caballero educado...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kitiara entro a toda velocidad a la casa de Acuario. El caballero estaba en el jardin meditando cuando la oyo tropezar con algun mueble de la casa. Fruncio el ceÃ±o y entreabrio un ojo al sentirla salir al jardin.

  


- Llegas tarde!! - la chica puso su expresion mas inocente.

  


- Este... lo siento sensey... me entretuve con Vulpix y... se me hizo tarde!! Lo siento!! - Kamus levanto una ceja al oir el nombre de la otra aprendiz.

  


- Vulpix?? No se supone que esta entrenando con Milo??

  


- Ah... si!! A eso iba ahora!! La deje bajando a su casa!! - Kamus se levanto sacudiendo un poco sus ropas. 

  


- Aja... muy bien!! Ahora vamos a entrenar, Kitiara!! Aun tienes que demostrarme que aprendiste algo con Crystal!! Concentrate!! Tienes que conseguir llegar al cero absoluto!! - Kitiara comenzo a elevar su cosmos y el ambiente se fue poniendo cada vez mas frio. Kamus sonrio complacido.

  


- Este... sensey!! 

  


- Si, Kitiara?? No pierdas la concentracion!! 

  


- Para que armadura se supone que estoy entrenando?? - el rostro de Kamus se ensombrecio visiblemente.

  


- Para la de los Hielos Eternos... - la chica miro a su maestro asombrada.

  


- Pe... pero... si esa ya tiene dueÃ±o!!! Como... - Kamus la interrumpio bruscamente.

  


- Centrate en el entrenamiento!!! Eso no es asunto tuyo!! Siempre ha de haber caballeros preparados para esa armadura!! Somos los unicos de la orden que siempre tenemos alumnos y los unicos que dominamos este elemento!! Siempre ha de haber algun reserva!!!! Ahora sigue entrenando!! Yo voy a ... a... a descansar un rato!! - Kitiara vio sorprendida como su maestro entraba en la casa y la dejaba sola en el jardin.Â 

  


Kamus se sento en el sofa abatido. El tampoco entendia la prisa del Patriarca para que entrenara a un suplente para una armadura que hacia poco que tenia dueÃ±o. Que sabia Shion sobre Crystal que el no?? Que iba a pasarle a su joven alumno?? Eso le preocupaba mucho. 

  


- Deberia ir a verle... - murmuro para si. Cerro los ojos trantando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido profundamente.

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Parece un angel cuando duerme... - la aprendiz del Zorro se acerco en silencio al caballero que dormia tranquilamente en el sofa. Lo beso suavemente en los labios.Â  El caballero abrio con pereza los ojos y la sonrio.

  


- Eso me ha gustado... lo podrias hacer todos los dias?? - la chica rio divertida y se sento en el regazo del caballero. 

  


- Bueno... creo que tu te despiertas mucho mas temprano que yo... pero se podria hacer un esfuerzo!! - Kamus la atrajo para si y la volvio a besar. - Que te pasa?? Pareces preocupado... 

  


- A ti no te puedo engaÃ±ar, verdad?? 

  


- No, no puedes!! Venga!! Cuentame!! 

  


- No puedo cherie!! Ojala pudiera... - Vulpix lo miro muy seria. Lo ayudo a levantarse del sofa, volviendo a abrazarle. 

  


- Esta bien... no importa!! Cuando quieras o puedas decirmelo por aqui estoy, de acuerdo?? 

  


- D'accord, petite!! Lo tendre en cuenta... y tu maestro?? - Vulpix sonrio picara al caballero.

  


- El jefe esta ocupado... Kiti bajo hace un buen rato a casa y... bueno... me fui de ahi porque empezaba a sentirme el tercero en discordia... no se si me entiendes... - Kamus puso los ojos en blanco.

  


- Esta calamidad...

  


- Bueno... y ahora que estamos solos... y por un buen rato... no se te ocurre que podemos hacer?? - como toda respuesta el caballero la beso profundamente. 

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	25. El viaje de Kamus

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... tal vez... si los pido por Reyes... quien sabe??  
  
  
  
Bien... dejemonos de tonterias y vamos por los reviews!!  
  
  
Swan-chan... solo dos caps??? Bue... si te lo puedo explicar de verdad!! esto... vale!! no tengo excusa, pero digamos que ultimamente no se me puede pedir mas... entre esto y mi pagina no doy a basto!! Gracias por tu review!! En cuanto a la escena de Kitiara y Milo pues... Kiti no se me queda atras nunca!! Me mataria vamos!!  
  
  
Sami... me alegro de dejarte intrigada!! Espero que estos te gusten tambien!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
  
Soya... jajajajajajaja!!! Bueno!!! Me alegro muchisimo que consiguieras tu beso!!! y tienes razon... no te metas con tu novio!! Seguro que es un chico genial, verdad?? Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te gusten estos!!!  
  
  
Misao CG... nah, nah!! Te tienes que tomar esto con mas calma!! No me tardo tanto... verdad?? No te preocupes que no creo que Saga haga algo raro con esta gente... por ahora!! A mi tambien me encanto la ultima escena... ni me creo que la escribiera yo!! o.0?? Bue... la cuenta del dentista se la pasas a mi contable... se llama Mascara de Muerte!! jajajajaja!! Besos y gracias por tu review!! Ojala te gusten estos!!!  
  
  
Por favor!! Tenedme un poco de paciencia!!!!! Gracias a todos!!!!! ^^  
  
**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 25. El viaje de Kamus

  


  


  


Milo acaricio ensimismado el cabello de Kitiara. La aprendiz se habia quedado dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del caballero, sentada junto a el en el sofa. La miro con ternura. En ese momento le parecia mas fragil, mas inocente, mas dulce... Ella le habia dicho que siempre estaria a su lado. Y el no pensaba defraudarla. No, a ella no. El solo hecho de imaginarsela llorando o sufriendo por su culpa lo hacia sentir fatal. Noto una presencia cerca de su templo, llamandolo. Beso la frente de la muchacha y se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla.

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus espero pacientemente a que saliera Milo. Lo vio llegar con cara de sueÃ±o. Arqueo una ceja divertido.

  


- Te he despertado?? - el caballero de Escorpio le sonrio.

  


- No del todo... pero estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, la verdad!! Que es lo que querias?? 

  


- Vengo a pedirte un favor, Milo. - ambos se sentaron en las escaleras. Milo saco un cigarrillo y lo encendio. 

  


- Tu diras!!

  


- Voy a hacer un pequeÃ±o viaje... a Siberia...

  


- Pasa algo malo con Crystal???

  


- No... solo voy a hacerle una visita de rutina. Pero quiero que te hagas cargo de Kitiara hasta que vuelva.

  


- No te preocupes por ella. Yo la cuidare. Pero seguro que no ocurre nada?? Pareces algo preocupado... - Kamus sonrio debilmente.

  


- Eres el segundo que me lo dice hoy... - Milo solto una carcajada.

  


- Deja que adivine quien fue la primera... el desastre?? - el caballero de Acuario asintio en silencio. - Y ella sabe que te vas??

  


- No... aun no. Se lo iba a decir ahora. - Milo tiro el cigarrillo lejos y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa. 

  


- Pues aqui no esta!! Como no este en la playa... - Milo vio como su amigo sonreia de manera enigmatica. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza, fingiendo espanto. - No!! No me digas que esta en tu casa!!! Al final aceptaste el reto, eh pillin??? - le dijo, dandole un codazo. Kamus suspiro y se encamino hacia su casa. 

  


- No tienes arreglo, Milo!! Cuida a las chicas mientras estoy fuera, vale?? - la risa de Milo fue toda la respuesta que oyo Kamus.

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix sintio unos labios rozando los suyos. Abrio los ojos para encontrarse con dos zafiros mirandola. 

  


- A esto tambien me puedo acostumbrar yo, sabes?? - le dijo sonriendole. El caballero se tendio a su lado, abrazandola.

  


- Petite... tengo que hacer un viaje a Siberia... a ver a Crystal... - el rostro de Vulpix se torno serio.

  


- Y cuando volveras??

  


- En una semana estare de vuelta. - la chica se acurruco junto a el.

  


- Eso es mucho tiempo... - refunfuÃ±o. Kamus sonrio divertido y la beso en la frente. 

  


- Es algo importante... en serio!! Si no, no me iria!!

  


- Ah... esta bien!! Me dejas sola una semana, con Kiti y el jefe... va a ser una semana muy larga!! - el caballero solto una carcajada mientras volvia a besarla.

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Milo volvio a sentarse junto a Kitiara que seguia dormida. La atrajo hacia el. Kitiara se acurruco abriendo sus ojos y mirandole aun medio dormida.

  


- A donde has ido??

  


- Pense que estabas dormida... Kamus me llamo para decirme que se va de viaje y que te vigile!! - Kitiara sonrio volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

  


- Eso va a ser divertido... - Milo suspiro y cerro sus ojos tambien, dejandose llevar por el sueÃ±o. Se sentia tan bien a su lado... tan seguro... deseo que el tiempo se parara en aquel momento. Recordo en ese momento unas palabras que Kamus le dijera no hace mucho tiempo... "El dia que te vea morir de amor por una mujer, yo me declaro a tu desastre!!" Medio dormido solto una risita. Kamus se habia declarado a su desastre... eso significaba que el estaba muriendo de amor?? Si era asi no le importaba mucho. Se sentia demasiado bien como para importarle...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	26. Un entrenamiento muy especial

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... sabeis donde es la subasta para comprarlos???  
  
**_  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 26. Un entrenamiento muy especial.

  


  


  


  


Vulpix y Kitiara miraban indecisas desde la arena del Coliseo a Milo. Este, que habia permanecido sentado en las gradas hasta ahora, bajo de un salto hasta quedar a su lado.

  


- Bien, chicas!! Hoy hacemos entrenamiento especial!! 

  


- Que clase de entrenamiento?? - pregunto temerosa Vulpix. Milo sonrio perverso.

  


- Vais a enfrentaros las dos contra mi!! A la vez!! A ver que habeis aprendido en este tiempo!! - las dos lo miraron sorprendidas.

  


- Que?? Yo... yo no puedo!! Como se supone que voy a pegarte??? - Vulpix hizo crujir sus nudillos sonriendo.

  


- Pues yo si!! Esto va a ser divertido, para variar... - la aprendiz se puso en posicion de ataque. Kitiara miraba confusa de Vulpix a Milo. Se habian vuelto locos los dos?? El caballero tambien habia adoptado una posicion de combate. Su tipica sonrisa se habia esfumado de su rostro, para dejar paso a un seriedad que nunca le habia visto hasta ahora. Sus ojos tenian un brillo extraÃ±o. - Vamos Kiti!! Espabila!! Milo no se anda con chiquitas cuando se trata de pelear!! - aun confundida, la aprendiz de Kamus trato de concentrar su cosmos, pero Vulpix y Milo ya estaban enzarzados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La aspirante al Zorro atacaba con rapidas y certeras patadas a su maestro, que el esquivaba con mas o menos dificultad. El caballero se limitaba a defenderse sin llegar a contraatacar. Aun asi estaba perdiendo terreno. Al acoso se unio por fin Kitiara, intentando congelar algunos puntos vitales de Milo.Â 

  


Milo estaba gratamente sorprendido. No habia pensado que las dos alumnas pudieran ser tan rapidas. Le estaba empezando a costar trabajo el mantenerlas a raya. Tuvo que dejar de esquivar para empezar a defenderse. Si no atacaba pronto lo iba a pasar mal. Las rechazo con su cosmos. Las dos acabaron en el suelo por el golpe. A pesar de eso, se levantaron rapidamente de un salto, volviendo a colocarse en posicion. Eso asombro a Milo. No esperaba esa reaccion por su parte. Sonriendo convoco su Aguja Escarlata.

  


- Vulpix!!! Que posicion es esa??? - pregunto Kitiara atemorizada. La aprendiz fruncio el ceÃ±o.

  


- Es la Aguja Escarlata!! Que no te pique!! Es muy venenosa!! No es letal pero si bastante dolorosa!! - Kitiara trago en seco. Concentro su cosmos y un frio glacial lleno el ambiente. 

  


- Si consigo congelarle la mano, podre anular su ataque!! 

  


- Al menos habra que intentarlo!! Yo lo distraigo y tu atacas cuando tengas listo el Polvo de Diamantes!! - Vulpix se lanzo al ataque, haciendo que Milo tuviera que moverse y dejar su posicion para defenderse. Kitiara seguia concentrandose. - Kiti!!!!

  


- Voy voy!!!!!!! Apartate!!!!! - la aprendiz del Zorro dio un agil salto, alejandose del caballero. Kitiara ataco. - Polvo de Diamantes!!!!!!! - Milo detuvo el ataque con una sola mano. Esta quedo recubierta por una fina capa de hielo, de la que Milo se deshizo en un segundo con su cosmos. Luego avanzo con su Aguja Escarlata preparada para atacar. 

  


- Tenemos un problema... - Milo sonrio.

  


- Como no teneis idea... Aguja Escarlata!!!!!! - las dos chicas recibieron el ataque del caballero y cayeron al suelo doloridas. Kitiara habia recibido el aguijonazo en su brazo izquierdo y Vulpix en su pierna derecha. Las dos se incorporaron trabajosamente, viendo como el caballero se les acercaba riendo.

  


- Auch!! Eso dolio... y mucho!!!! - la aprendiz del Zorro cojeo un poco. No podia mantenerse en pie con la herida. Le dolia demasiado. 

  


- No ha estado mal, chicas!! Se podria mejorar, pero... no ha estado mal!! Bien!! Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy!! Vamos a comer!!! - Vulpix se sento en el suelo.

  


- Este... id delante!! Yo ire cuando pueda levantarme!! - Milo solto una carcajada divertido y la cogio en brazos. 

  


- Anda que... un pinchacito de nada y ya os estais quejando!!! Menudas blandengues estais hechas!! Vamos a casa!! 

  


- Si!!!!! Hoy comemos pizza otra vez??? - Milo miro sorprendido a Kitiara.

  


- A ti que te pasa con la pizza?? Es que Kamus no te da de comer o que??

  


- No es eso... es que el come siempre sano... no le gusta la pizza!!!

  


  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	27. De recuerdos y charlas

_**  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... a lo que yo pregunto?? Les pertenecen a alguien realmente??? Que filosofica me he vuelto!! o.0  
  
  
Soya... me alegro que te gustara la parte de accion!! No se me da bien escribir eso... Y no creo que Kamus se enfade con Milo por lo de Vulpix... a fin de cuentas es un entrenamiento!! Pero ya veremos... otra cosa!! Tu estas segura de que tu novio no es un caballero?? Y si lo fuera?? Besos y gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Misao CG... Jejejejejeje!! Tranquila!!! Mascara de Muerte no es tan malo como lo pintan!! Pero en una cosa estamos de acuerdo!! Necesita que le hagan la manicura!! Yo tambien quiero ir a Siberia!!!! Si no hiciera tanto frio por ahi... Kamus en accion?? Pronto... pronto... Besos y gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Y ahora sigamos...  
  
  
  
**_

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 27. De recuerdos y charlas...

  


  


  


  


Mientras en el Santuario las cosas iban mas o menos bien, Kamus habia llegado por fin a Siberia. Pisar aquellas gelidas tierras le habian traido recuerdos a su memoria. Y no todos buenos. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado hasta una casa que le resultaba mas que conocida. Era la casa de Christine. No pudo evitar preguntarse que habia sido de aquella chiquilla que lo habia enamorado y luego destrozado el corazon. Se alejo cabizbajo de aquella casa. 

  


- Alexis!!! - reconocio la voz enseguida. Se volvio rapidamente para encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos caoba y ojos marrones que lo miraba ansiosa. Era ella... 

  


- Christine... - la mujer corrio a abrazarle. El caballero se quedo de piedra. No esperaba ese recibimiento. Aun asi la aparto de su lado, mirandola friamente. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Christine... - la mujer retrocedio sorprendida por el tono helado con el que le hablaba. 

  


- Alexis!! Yo... yo... no esperaba verte otra vez!! Tenia tantas ganas de poder encontrarte, para hablar contigo... sobre lo que paso aquella noche!! - el caballero sonrio de manera extraÃ±a. 

  


- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Christine... ya lo dejaste bien claro aquel dia!! - los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo alejarse a paso rapido hacia las afueras del pueblo. Kamus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver la vista atras. Cuando llego a los limites del pequeÃ±o pueblo comenzo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, para alejarse lo mas rapido que pudiera de ese lugar... y de los recuerdos...

  


  


Llego casi sin aliento a la zona de entrenamiento de Siberia. Crystal salio extraÃ±ado de la cabaÃ±a. Habia sentido un cosmos conocido acercandose a gran velocidad y muy alterado. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su maestro intentando recuperar el aliento sentado en una roca. 

  


- Maestro!! Que hace aqui?? - Kamus sonrio debilmente al muchacho. Se levanto pesadamente de la roca y se acerco a el.

  


- Vamos dentro Crystal... tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Asi que el Patriarca ha ordenado entrenar otro aspirante para mi armadura... es muy extraÃ±o, la verdad!! - Kamus, sentado frente a su antiguo alumno, lo observaba con un brillo extraÃ±o en sus ojos. 

  


- Has recibido alguna noticia del Santuario que te pueda dar alguna pista sobre esto?? Alguna del Patriarca?? - Crystal nego en silencio, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe. - Entonces no se porque ha tomado esta decision... 

  


- Yo tampoco... no he recibido ninguna queja, ni nada parecido... Si el no estuviese contento con mi trabajo me lo habria comunicado... Pero no me ha vuelto a llamar desde que fui a presentarle mis respetos... no se que pensar al respecto. - el caballero de oro solto un suspiro. 

  


- Cubrete las espaldas, Christian... algo me dice que quieren quitarte de enmedio... - el chico sonrio con burla.

  


- Que lo intenten!! A ver si pueden!! Si no pudiste tu ... - Kamus solto una carcajada divertido. 

  


- Si ves o notas algo raro por la zona me lo comunicas enseguida!! De acuerdo?? - el chico asintio. Kamus se dirigio hacia la puerta.

  


- A donde vas ahora?? Ya casi es de noche...

  


- Tengo un par de cuentas pendientes aqui... debo aclararlas antes de marcharme... volvere maÃ±ana, no te preocupes. - sin decir mas Kamus se marcho, dejando a Crystal pensativo. 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Tras una larga caminata por las estepas desiertas de Siberia el caballero de oro llego hasta una destartalada cabaÃ±a. Un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados lo vio llegar. Un brillo de odio paso por los ojos oscuros de Kamus, mientras se acercaba a el.

  


- Dalamar...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	28. Respuestas al pasado

_**  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... ojala!!!!  
  
  
**_

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 28. Respuestas al pasado

  


  


  


  


- Cuando vuelve Kamus??? - Milo suspiro con desesperacion, soltando asi todo el humo del cigarrillo que se estaba fumando. Llevaba tres dias escuchando la misma pregunta.

  


- Dentro de cuatro dias, Vulpix!!! - Kitiara rio divertida. 

  


- Hija!! Tranquila!! Que va a volver!!! No me librare yo tan facilmente de mi maestro... - Vulpix se levanto trabajosamente del suelo y se asomo a la ventana. Apoyo con cuidado su pierna herida en una silla y contemplo la luna llena. 

  


- Kamus... por que presiento que estas sufriendo?? - murmuro.

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Dalamar... - la voz de Kamus sono como un ronco susurro. Se acerco a la cabaÃ±a caminando despacio, hasta parar frente al hombre. 

  


- Kamus...

  


- Dalamar!! He venido por respuestas!!! - el antiguo caballero de Acuario sonrio de manera burlona y se sento tranquilo en una roca. 

  


- No creo que estes preparado para mis respuestas, Kamus... ni yo para tus preguntas...

  


- Que paso la noche que Christine me rechazo?? Tu lo sabes!!!!

  


- Aun sigues con eso?? Mientras no te quites esos malditos sentimientos de tu corazon no llegaras a ser un verdadero caballero de los hielos!!! - los ojos de Kamus brillaban con furia.

  


- Que ocurrio aquella noche??? Responde!!

  


- Solo le aconseje a Christine lo que era mas... recomendable que hiciera... - Kamus se acerco a Dalamar furioso.

  


- La amenazaste, verdad?? Tu sabias que nos ibamos a fugar y la amenazaste!! Por eso me dijo esas cosas!!! Por eso no me acompaÃ±o!!! 

  


- Si os hubierais ido os habrian matado!! O habriais muerto de frio en las estepas!! Es que no lo entiendes?? Tu debias ser un caballero de oro!!! Y asi no lo habrias logrado jamas!!! Debes deshacerte de todo aquello que te hace sentir!!! Como tu alumno, por ejemplo...

  


- Has sido tu!!! Tu eres quien ha recomendado al Patriarca que sustituya a Crystal, verdad??? Porque sabes que aprecio a mi alumno!! - Dalamar le hizo un mohin de desprecio.

  


- Tu alumno es debil!!!! Siente demasiado y eso le llevara a la tumba!!! Por supuesto que aconseje al Patriarca que buscara un sustituto!! No va a durar mucho... y tu tampoco si sigues asi!!! - Kamus cogio a Dalamar del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto de la roca, mirandole con odio.

  


- No te acerques a mi alumno!!! Ni a mi!!! Jamas!!!!! No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida!!! - lo arrojo a la nieve con desprecio. - La proxima vez que nos encontremos, Dalamar... uno de los dos morira... y no sere yo!!! - Kamus se alejo del lugar asqueado. No podia creer que la persona que el habia respetado durante tanto tiempo habia sido la responsable de todos sus sufrimientos. Sintio un gran dolor en su pecho. Una angustia insoportable le estaba oprimiendo el corazon. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar lejos de alli...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Kamus... - Vulpix se levanto de un salto de la cama, sintiendo una gran pesadumbre en su interior. Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitacion. A pocos metros de ella, Kitiara dormia placidamente en su improvisada cama. Se bajo con cuidado de la cama y salio al jardin. Necesitaba respirar aire puro. La angustia que habia sentido al despertarse se hacia ahora mas real. Casi la estaba ahogando. 

  


- Solo ha sido una pesadilla... solo ha sido una pesadilla... - se repetia para tratar de calmarser. 

  


- Que pesadilla??? - la chica se giro asustada hacia la entrada del jardin. Milo, con pantalones cortos y una camiseta, la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta. 

  


- Milo... me has asustado!!

  


- Y tu a mi!! Que haces levantada a estas horas??? - Vulpix bajo la mirada al suelo.

  


- Estoy preocupada por Kamus... Se que vas a pensar que estoy loca... pero tengo la impresion de que esta sufriendo... y mucho!!! - Milo sonrio y se quedo pensativo durante un buen rato, sin decir nada. Luego se levanto y tiro de su alumna para que se levantara tambien.

  


- No estas loca... no demasiado, por lo menos!! Vistete!! Vamos a hacer una visita...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus se habia dejado caer de rodillas en la nieve. El dolor que estaba sintiendo se habia vuelto tan insoportable que no podia seguir en pie. Por primera vez en muchos aÃ±os estaba sintiendo el frio de Siberia. Pero lo estaba sintiendo de una manera distinta... notaba como su alma se estaba helando. Cerro sus ojos, dejandose llevar por el viento frio que lo rodeaba. Pero, de repente sintio calor. Un calor especial que lo envolvio protegiendole de ese frio. Unas manos calidas que le rozaban la cara y le apartaban el cabello del rostro. Abrio los ojos con miedo para averiguar de donde provenia ese calor. Por un segundo penso que estaba soÃ±ando. Vulpix estaba alli, mirandolo con expresion preocupada y sujetandolo con sus suaves manos. Tenia que ser un sueÃ±o. Kamus extendio su mano, dudando aun, hacia el rostro de la chica. Ella se la cogio y la estrecho con fuerza, mientras le sonreia. 

  


- Hola, petite... como has llegado aqui?? - le pregunto extraÃ±ado, mientras ella lo tapaba con una manta y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Su voz sonaba debil.

  


- Estas helado... cuanto tiempo llevas aqui fuera?? 

  


- No lo se... tal vez unas horas... no estoy seguro...

  


- Crystal nos dijo que saliste ayer!! Esta preocupado por ti... y yo tambien!! 

  


- Ahora estoy bien... - Kamus sonrio debilmente. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella y cerro los ojos. Se sentia muy bien a su lado. Ahi no tenia frio. Sintio como ella suspiraba alivada y lo abrazaba con fuerza. - Te he echado de menos...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Desde una prudencial distancia, Milo observaba la escena. Vio como su alumna arropaba a Kamus con la manta y hablaba con el. Milo habia sentido la angustia de Kamus desde su casa. Por eso tampoco habia podido dormir aquella noche. Pero le sorprendio ver que su alumna lo habia sentido tambien. Alguien se le acerco por detras.

  


- Gracias por traernos... te debo una Mu!! - el caballero de Aries se coloco a su lado y sonrio.

  


- No tienes porque darmelas!! Habia un compaÃ±ero en peligro...

  


- Gracias de todas maneras!! - Milo vio como su alumna le hacia gestos para que se acercaran. - Vamos a llevarnos a Kamus de aqui, Mu!! Ya he tenido frio de sobra por hoy!!! - el caballero de Aries solto una risita divertido, mientras veia como Milo y su alumna cargaban a Kamus hasta donde el estaba. Pudo ver con asombro como el rostro de Kamus reflajaba dolor. No habia notado ninguna clase de herida en el. Que era entonces lo que habia hecho sufrir al frio caballero de Acuario??

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	29. La falta de templanza

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... o eso dice mi sicologo!! Sabra el!!  
  
  
  
Misao CG... gracias por tu review!! Me alegro que te gustaran los caps!! Aunque quedaron algo raros... pero estos no se quedan atras!! Son mas raros que los anteriores!!! Gracias otra vez!!!!  
  
  
Piti... jejejeje!!!!! Hombre!!!! Una renegada por estos parajes!!! Me alegre mucho de ver tu review, Piti!! Jajajajaja!!! Es raro ver renegados por aqui, pero ... estamos en todas partes!!! Gracias por tus animos!!!  
  
**_  
  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 29. La falta de templanza

  


  


  


- Como esta tu maestro, Kitiara?? 

  


- Mejor!! Hoy ha subido al Templo para hablar con el Patriarca. - Milo miro pensativo al cielo.

  


- Para que habra subido Kamus al templo?? 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Por que tengo que entrenar un suplente para la armadura de los Hielos Eternos?? - Shion volvio su mirada sorprendido hacia Kamus. El caballero de Acuario permanecia arrodillado ante el, con la mirada baja. Su rostro seguia impasible como siempre, pero a Shion le habia parecido notar un brillo extraÃ±o en sus ojos. Aunque no estaba seguro... 

  


- Para que quieres saberlo, Kamus??

  


- Estoy preocupado por mi alumno... nada mas, seÃ±or. - Shion se levanto de su trono y se acerco lentamente hacia Kamus.

  


- No debes preocuparte por Crystal, Kamus. Solo es una precaucion. Una recomendacion que me han hecho... - el caballero alzo la vista de golpe.

  


- De Dalamar??? - eso pillo por sorpresa al Patriarca. 

  


- Si... de tu maestro... Que es lo que realmente te preocupa Kamus?? - el caballero volvio a bajar la cabeza, mordiendose el labio. 

  


- Nada, seÃ±or... - Kamus se levanto e hizo una reverencia al Patriarca antes de salir. - Disculpad la molestia. - Shion vio alejarse al caballero con expresion apesadumbrada. 

  


- Uhm... esto puede traer complicaciones... 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Kamus se encamino al Coliseo a reunirse con Milo y las aprendices. La corta charla con el Patriarca lo habia dejado mas preocupado que antes y de un humor terrible. Mientras bajaba cabizbajo tropezo con Mascara de Muerte, que subia hacia el Templo. 

  


- Eh, Acuario!!! Mira por donde vas!!!!! - Kamus miro furioso al caballero de Cancer. El que le llamaran por su constelacion junto con la preocupacion y la angustia que sentia en aquel momento hizo que se enfuereciera mucho, asi que empujo a Mascara de Muerte haciendole que chocara contra una columna. Al caballero de Cancer eso le sorprendio. No era normal que Kamus perdiera los papeles de esa manera. Si bien sabia que de Kamus no podia esperar una disculpa si esperaba que lo ignorara como siempre. - Ey!! Que te pasa??? A que viene esto?? - gruÃ±o acercandose peligrosamente a Kamus. Este le siguio mirando con la misma furia en los ojos y colocandose en posicion de ataque. 

  


- Me tienes harto, Mascara...

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Vulpix bostezo soberanamente aburrida. Con la herida que aun tenia en su pierna no podia entrenar, asi que tenia que estar en las gradas mientras Milo vigilaba a Kitiara y le daba consejos sobre sus movimientos. Ademas, Milo se estaba entreteniendo sacando todos los fallos que tuvieron ambas aprendices en su combate contra el. Un soldado paso corriendo cerca de las gradas. Aprovechando un despiste de su maestro, Vulpix paro al soldado para averiguar porque llevaba tanta prisa. 

  


- Eh, tu!!! Que ocurre?? A donde vas tan rapido??? Es que hay fuego o algo asi?? - el soldado paro en seco, casi sin aliento. 

  


- No!! Es que hay una pelea en las escaleras del Templo!! Por lo visto el caballero de Acuario y el caballero de Cancer se estan peleando!! - el soldado salio corriendo nuevamente, dejando a una Vulpix sorprendidisima. 

  


- Kamus?? Peleandose??? MILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


Un gran numero de soldados, aprendices y caballeros rodeaban a los dos dorados que se enfrentaban en ese momento. Para los presentes estaba resultando una pelea curiosa, ya que ninguno de los dos contendientes estaba empleando sus tecnicas normales de lucha. Solo peleaban con sus puÃ±os. Para cuando Milo y las aprendices llegaron, Kamus tenia un ojo morado y Mascara de Muerte un labio partido, a parte de varios moretones y magulladuras sin importancia. El caballero de Escorpio miro sorprendido a sus dos compaÃ±eros y trato de separarlos. Mu, que alertado por el jaleo que se habia formado habia subido a investigar, sujeto a Mascara de Muerte ayudando asi a deshacer la pelea. 

  


- Se puede saber a que estais jugando los dos??? - Kamus se revolvia entre los brazos de Milo, tratando de soltarse. Solo se detuvo al ver la inponente figura del Patriarca acercandose a ellos. 

  


- Kamus!! Mascara de Muerte!! Los dos al Templo!! INMEDIATAMENTE!!! - el tono autoritario de Shion hizo enmudecer a todos los presentes. Los dos caballeros de oro siguieron en silencio al Patriarca hasta el Templo. 

  


- Uy... me parece que van a castigar a mi maestro... - le susurro Kitiara a Vulpix al oido. Milo siguio con la mirada a su amigo con expresion preocupada. 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	30. Un viaje o un castigo?

  
  
_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... que mas quisiera yo!!!  
**_  
  
  


  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 30. Un viaje o un castigo??

  


  


  


  


- Esto es increible, vamos!! - Kitiara se desperezo como un gato en la barandilla del barco, mientras Vulpix, con sus gafas de sol puestas miraba el mar pensativa.

  


- Que es lo increible, Kiti??

  


- Esto!! Si nosotras hubieramos formado ese jaleo nos habriamos pasado los proximos dos meses en el calabozo!! Lo arma Kamus y ... que le dan?? Unas vacaciones pagadas a EspaÃ±a!! Es la leche!! - la aprendiz del Zorro miro a su amiga por encima de las gafas. 

  


- No son unas vacaciones, Kiti!! Vamos al Santuario que ahi oculto en los pirineos a cumplir una aburridisima mision diplomatica... y eso es el peor de los castigos!! Lo que no entiendo es que nos metieran a nosotras en el paquete!! Lo tuyo lo entiendo... lo de Milo puedo llegar a comprenderlo, pero yo?? Yo que pinto aqui?? - Kitiara solto una risita.

  


- Tu eres el apoyo moral, por supuesto!! - Vulpix sonrio, volviendo su mirada nuevamente al mar. - No entiendo que fue lo que le paso a Kamus aquel dia... 

  


- Ni yo... 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


- Nos vendran bien estas vacaciones, no crees??

  


- Estamos de mision, Milo. No de vacaciones. 

  


- Relajate, quieres?? Que es lo que te pasa ultimamente?? Estas muy irascible!! - Kamus se apoyo en la barandilla de espaldas.

  


- Estoy preocupado por Crystal. Da la impresion de que quieren quitarme de enmedio para que no le proteja. - Milo dio una ultima calada a su cigarro antes de lanzarlo al agua. Se quedo mirando fijamente las olas que chocaban con el barco, salpicando la cubierta. 

  


- Sabes? Creo que Crystal se puede cuidar solo!! No deberias preocuparte tanto por el. Entrenaste un buen caballero, Kamus!! - los dos caballeros desviaron la vista hacia las aprendices, que ahora reian divertidas. Una ola las habia mojado completamente. Kamus sonrio debilmente al verlas. - Y otra cosa...

  


- Uh??

  


- El desastre lleva enfadada varios dias... desde que volviste de Siberia. Y no hay dios que la aguante cuando esta asi!! Asi que haz algo para remediarlo o no respondo de mi!! - el caballero de Escorpio comenzo a alejarse.

  


- A donde vas??

  


- A ver a Kiti!! Se marea en los barcos, sabes?? 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


Vulpix volvio a la cubierta una vez se hubo quitado sus ropas mojadas. Fuera el tiempo parecia empeorar. El viento se volvio mas violento y hacia tambalearse al barco. Kitiara no habia conseguido comer nada a causa de su mareo y Milo se habia quedado con ella para cuidarla. Kamus habia desaparecido, asi que la aprendiz salio a tomar el fresco por puro aburrimiento. Se acerco con cuidado a la barandilla y se encendio un cigarro. No habia nadie mas en cubierta, el tiempo era demasiado malo para que alguien se atreviera a salir. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Parecia como si fuera a llover. Oyo como una puerta se abria y se cerraba y alguien colocandose a su lado. No le hacia falta volver la vista para saber quien era. 

  


- Hace una noche de perros... - le oyo murmurar. Se volvio para mirarle. El sonreia. Eso la tranquilizo un poco. Le cogio la mano, acercandosela a su rostro y se la beso con cariÃ±o. - Lo siento, ma vie. Yo... - ella lo acallo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, sonriendole. 

  


- No importa. - Vulpix apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del caballero, contemplando el mar. - Ya veras... cuando lleguemos a EspaÃ±a lo hermosas que son las noches alli... - el caballero levanto gentilmente su rostro y la beso con ternura en los labios. 

  


- No mas hermosas que tu... petite...

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  



	31. Llegada al Santuario de los Pirineos!

_**  
  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... uff... por que no??? Yo los quiero!!!!! Â¬Â¬  
  
  
Kitiara... loca!!!!! No me llegaron tus reviews al correo!!! Vaya despiste el mio!!! Como no me llegan los de la persona que me dio la idea de este fic!!! Y tranqui!!! Tu sabes que la armadura de los Hielos Eternos es tuya!! Crys ya esta jubilado!!! Quitar al Jefe de fumar??? Al menos a si no me gorronearia el tabaco a mi!! No es mala idea!! ^^ Besos loquilla!!!  
  
Soya... Yeah!! Cierto que Kamus esta algo presionado el pobre!!! pero tranquila!! Ahora tendra tiempo para descansar un poco!!! Vamos a hacer que se relaje un poquito, si??? Gracias por tu review linda!! Y mira en el armario de tu novio, a ver si tiene alli escondida la armadura!!! Besos!!  
  
  
Hector... gracias por tu mail!!! Me hace muy feliz cuando alguien me dice que le gusta mi fic!!! ^^ Dan muchos animos para seguir torturandoos!!! Perdon!! Queria decir, escribiendo!! Gracias de corazon!!!  
  
  
Kagome-chan... Jejejejeje!! Yo tambien quisiera ser Vulpix... bue, en realidad lo soy, pero mi personaje tiene mas suerte que yo!! Tiene a Kamus!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
  
Mi feliz ^^ Ahora sigamos...  
**_

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 31. Llegada al Santuario de los Pirineos!!

  


  


  


  


- Cuanto queda para llegar???? 

  


- Ya queda poco!!!! - Milo solto un gruÃ±ido por lo bajo y miro furioso a las dos aprendices. Ya era la decima vez en la ultima media hora que escuchaba la dichosa pregunta. Si volvia a oirla se juro a si mismo que las mataria a las dos. Miro a su amigo. Kamus tenia la misma expresion que el. Eso le hizo sonreir. Ver a Kamus desesperado era muy divertido. Hacia dos dias que habian salido de Atenas. El viaje en el barco habia sido largo, pero entretenido. Al menos no habian tenido ni que esconderse ni fingir para estar con las chicas. Cuando llegaran al Santuario que se encontraba en los Pirineos ya verian que hacian con ese tema. Alli los estaria esperando Shura, el caballero de Capricornio. Hacia meses que Shura no daba seÃ±ales de vida por el Santuario de Atenas, por eso los habia mandado alli el Patriarca. Tenian que subir toda esa dichosa montaÃ±a para llegar hasta el Santuario. A Milo ya se le estaba haciendo pesada la caminata. Al menos parecia que Kamus estaba algo mas tranquilo, claro que eso podia deberse a que la noche anterior no durmio en el camarote que compartian... Milo sonrio. El tampoco habia dormido solo aquella noche. No le hacia mucha gracia la idea de que Kamus pronto se llevaria a Kitiara a Siberia para seguir con el entrenamiento. Tendria que pasar unos cuantos meses sin ella. Ahora que se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica. La necesitaba a su lado. No sabia en que momento habia sucedido eso, pero ya no podia imaginar su vida sin aquella chiquilla. Sacudio la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Aun quedaba mucho para que se marchara. Por lo menos un aÃ±o. 

  


- Ya hemos llegado. - la voz de Kamus lo saco de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos se alzaba el Templo de los Pirineos. En comparacion con el Santuario de Atenas, el Templo parecia mas bien un fuerte militar. Rodeado por una enorme muralla hecha de troncos, se encontraba unos pequeÃ±os barracones y otras construcciones, todas ellas hechas de madera. Un vigia, desde su puesto, los vio.

  


- Quien va??? - los dos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada, divertidos.

  


- Somos caballeros de Athenea!! Venimos a presentar nuestros respetos y a saludar al caballero Shura!! - el vigia los miro con desconfianza, pero hizo un gesto a un compaÃ±ero para que abriera la puerta. Los cuatro entraron. Las chicas miraban muy curiosas el lugar. Un grupo de hombres se les acercaron. Entre ellos destaca uno de cabello corto, moreno y ojos negros burlones. Los dos caballeros lo reconocen en seguida. Es Shura, el caballero de Capricornio. Este saludo efusivamente a los dos caballeros y les guio hasta una pequeÃ±a cabaÃ±a. Alli les dejo solos para que descansaran, no sin antes decirles que les avisarian para cenar. 

  


- Ese tipo es de pocas palabras, eh?? - comento Vulpix echandose en una de las camas. 

  


- Desde luego!! Creo que ha dicho ... - Kitiara se pone a contar con sus dedos - no mas de diez palabras!! Vaya!! Ha superado el record de Kamus-sensei!!! - Kamus le dirigio una mirada helada a su alumna, que se estaba riendo a carcajadas con Vulpix. Milo tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no unirse a las risas. 

  


- Vamos!! No os metais con Kamus!! El puede superar a Shura en lo de no hablar!! Al menos estos dos dias no habra pronunciado cinco palabras en una misma frase!! - ahora era Milo el fulminado por la mirada de Kamus. Vulpix se levanto de la cama, aun riendose y abrazo al caballero de Acuario, tratando de calmarle.

  


- No les hagas caso, Kamus!! Mejor hablar poco y bien, que no demasiado y meter la pata!! - dijo la aprendiz mirando significativamente a su maestro. Kamus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de fingido disgusto de Milo. Vulpix se acerco burlona a su maestro y le acaricio el cabello, mirandolo como el que mira a un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o. - Ademas!! Kamus hablara poco, pero cuando lo hace... - la aprendiz solto una risita y se dirigio al baÃ±o dejando la frase en suspenso. Kamus ya no pudo aguantar mas la risa y estallo en carcajadas mientras seguia a la aprendiz. Milo y Kitiara intercambiaron una mirada, entre divertidos y confundidos.

  


- Tu que crees que quiso decir con eso??? - pregunto por fin el caballero de Escorpio a la aprendiz. Kitiara solto una carcajada.

  


- No se... pero me hago una idea!! 

  


  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


  


- Asi que ese es el motivo por el que habeis venido hasta aqui... - la cena con el caballero de Capricornio habia resultado ser mas entretenida de lo que ninguno de los cuatro se habia imaginado. Shura habia hablado muy animado con los dos dorados, haciendo inumerables preguntas sobre el Santuario y los demas caballeros. Finalmente Milo le habia contado la razon por la que estaban alli y el porque esta vez les habia tocado a ellos en vez de a Aioros que era el que normalmente se encargaba de visitar a Shura. Al oir esto ultimo, Shura no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada sorprendido a Kamus, que desvio la mirada algo avergonzado. - No puedo creer que te pelearas con Angello en las escaleras del Santuario!!! Que fue lo que te hizo para pelearte con el??? Conociendo a Angello cualquier cosa... 

  


- Digamos que me pillo en un mal dia, nada mas. - respondio el caballero de Acuario sin volver la vista. 

  


- Digamos mas bien, que han pasado algunas cosas que le han preocupado. - aclaro Milo bebiendo su copa de un trago y sirviendose otra. Shura sonrio, observando a los dos caballeros que tenia delante. Siempre habia sido asi desde que llegaron al Santuario. Kamus no soltaba palabra, y Milo hablaba por los dos. A veces no entendia como dos hombres tan distintos podian ser amigos. Eran como la noche y el dia. Shura sabia que se conocian desde niÃ±os, pero seguia sin comprender como el destino habia llegado a unirlos de esa manera. Kamus era tan reservado... nunca contaba a nadie nada sobre el, sobre lo que le preocupaba o animaba. Los demas solo podian hacerse una ligera idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del caballero de Acuario. Pero Milo... Milo ero todo lo contrario. Para conseguir que hablara solo tenias que invitarle a un trago y te lo contaba todo. Aunque Shura tenia la certeza de que Kamus si hablaba con el. Con Milo era imposible no hablar. Era muy habil a la hora de hacer hablar a alguien. Y Kamus no podia ser una excepcion. Volvio su mirada, curioso, a las dos aprendices. Estas, al igual que sus maestros, eran muy distintas la una de la otra. Aunque aqui parecia haberse cambiado los papeles. Vulpix escuchaba en silencio todo lo que Kitiara estaba contandole. Pero se notaba que las dos eran muy habladoras. No habian callado en toda la noche. 

  


- Entiendo... bueno!! Seguro que estais cansados!! Sera mejor dejar esta conversacion para maÃ±ana, no os parece?? Ademas!! Vais a pasar aqui unos meses, no??

  


- Si, es cierto!! Nos quedaremos aqui un par de meses... si no te importa, claro!! - Shura solto una carcajada.

  


- Por supuesto que no me importa!! Es mas!! Sera un placer!! Lamento que en vuestra cabaÃ±a solo haya dos camas!! Espero que eso no sea un problema para vosotros... - las dos aprendices soltaron una risita picara. Milo se limito a sonreir burlon, mientras miraba a Kamus.

  


- No te preocupes... nos las apaÃ±aremos asi!!

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	32. Menudo despertar

_**  
  
Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen... aunque sigo intentando conseguirlos!!! Alguien sabe de una tombola donde toquen????  
  
**_

  


  


VIDAS PASADAS

  


  


Capitulo 32. Menudo despertar...

  


  


  


Milo entreabrio un ojo al sentir la luz del sol darle de lleno en la cara. Se revolvio perezoso en la cama y estiro el brazo buscando algo. O mejor dicho, a alguien. Al notar la cama vacia, se incorporo, sentandose y bostezo.

  


- Donde estara metida esta niÃ±a?? - parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del dia.Â  Sin hacer ruido se acerco a la otra habitacion, asomandose. Kamus estaba aun dormido y Vulpix no estaba alli. - Uhm... el Desastre tampoco esta!! Esto ya me huele a una de las suyas... - se acerco a la cama y zarandeo a Kamus para despertarlo. El caballero de Acuario se revolvio molesto y se tapo con la sabana. - Ey!! Kamus!!! Despierta!!!!

  


- Ugh!!! Es demasiado temprano!!!!!! Dejame dormir!!!!!!! - Milo no sabia si reirse o tirarle un cubo con agua. 

  


- Esto es el colmo!!! Tu haciendote el remolon?? Despierta de una vez!!! - Milo tuvo que ser muy rapido para esquivar el rayo de hielo que le mando Kamus por molestarle. - Con que esas tenemos, eh??? Bien!!! Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas!! - Milo se subio a la cama y comenzo a dar saltos encima. Kamus abrio los ojos, furioso y lo tiro en la cama.

  


- Que crees que estas haciendo??? - el caballero de Escorpio puso su cara mas inocente y le sonrio.

  


- Buenos dias a ti tambien!!! Vaya mal despertar que tienes, chico!!! Sale mas rentable comprarte un despertador!! - Kamus fruncio el ceÃ±o. - Ya!! No te enfades!! Sabes donde han ido las chicas?? No estaban cuando me desperte!!

  


- Ein?? No... no tengo idea!! - los dos se volvieron al sentir abrirse la puerta de la cabaÃ±a. Shura entro a la habitacion, con expresion divertida.

  


- Por fin os despertais!!! No pense que estuvierais tan cansados los dos!! 

  


- Este... Shura!! Por un casual no sabras donde estan nuestras alumnas, verdad?? - pregunto Milo, empujando a Kamus y levantandose. Kamus hizo un mohin y comenzo a vestirse. 

  


- Ah, si!! Esas niÃ±as tan divertidas... estan fuera!! 

  


- Fuera?? - exclamo Kamus sorprendido - Haciendo que?? - pregunto, temiendose lo peor. 

  


- Bueno... es que uno de mis aprendices reto a vuestras alumnas y... - Milo puso los ojos en blanco y Kamus se froto las sienes como si tuviera una jaqueca. 

  


- Y???

  


- Pues que ellas aceptaron. Debo decir que tienen una peculiar manera de pelear, pero muy efectiva!! - los dos dorados intercambiaron una mirada asombrados.

  


- Ganaron????? 

  


- Feh!!! Pues claro que ganamos!!! Que poca confianza teneis en nosotras!!! - las dos aprendices entraron a la habitacion con expresion molesta. Iban vestidas con su ropa de entrenamiento y estaban cubiertas de polvo. Milo les echo un rapido vistazo. Solo tenian algun rasguÃ±o, pero nada serio. 

  


- Anda que ya os vale!! Pensar que no podiamos ganar... Jefe!! Eso no me lo esperaba de ti!! Bien, Kiti!! Vamos a baÃ±arnos??? - Kitiara asintio y las dos chicas salieron, dejando a los tres caballeros solos en la cabaÃ±a. Shura tenia que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reirse.

  


- A que te referias con eso de "peculiar manera de pelear", Shura??? - pregunto por fin Kamus. 

  


- Bueno... pues... parece que estan bien sincronizadas!! Luchan muy bien juntas!! Y bueno, no paran de hablar mientras pelean!! Y, no es por nada Milo, pero tu alumna mas que pelear parece que este bailando!! - 

  


- Ugh!! Me lo imaginaba!! Aun no consigo que se le quite esa mania!! - Kamus solto una risita.

  


- Supongo que aun sigue con eso de entrenar con musica, no?? 

  


- Si!! Dice que sin musica no se concentra!! Un dia de estos le rompo la radio en la cabeza!!! Es insoportable!!!

  


- El que es insoportable??? - Milo se puso palido. Kamus y Shura aguantaban la risa a duras penas. Vulpix, con cara de estar muy enfadada, se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta, mirando fijamente a su maestro. El caballero de Acuario se acerco a la aprendiz y le rozo la mejilla con su mano.

  


- Nada, petite... tu maestro que estaba desvariando un poco, nada mas!! Y si vamos a desayunar?? Yo me muero de hambre!!! 

  


- Desayunar??? Genial!!! A eso me apunto!!!! - grito Kitiara desde la otra habitacion. Milo solto un suspiro de alivio y se unio con Shura al grupo, dirigiendose al comedor. Shura se acerco a el.

  


- De la que te has librado... - le susurro riendo al oido. 

  


  


  


CONTINUARA...

  


  


  


  


  


  



	33. Una exhibicion muy especial

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... bue!! Y despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo de nuevo a la carga!!! Lo siento pero tuve problemas con un pc rebelde!!!! Espero que esto os guste porque va llegando a su fin!!!!! 

VIDAS PASADAS   
  


Capitulo 33. Una exhibicion muy especial.   
  
  
  
  


- Bueno, chicos!! Prestad atencion!!! - los aprendices del Santuario de los Pirineos volvieron su mirada hacia las gradas, desde donde Shura trataba de acallar los murmullos - Como ya sabeis tenemos visitas!! Algunos ya los habeis conocido esta maÃ±ana!! Les he pedido a nuestros invitados que nos hagan una pequeÃ±a demostracion de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que veais las tecnicas empleadas por el Santuario de Atenas!! - Shura se volvio sonriente a los dos caballeros dorados. Estos hicieron un mohin.   


- Esta nos la pagas, Shura!! - murmuro Milo. Shura solto una carcajada.   


- Vamos, chicos!! Eso no es nada para vosotros!! Venga!! Echad a suertes quienes de vosotros cuatro vais a luchar!! - los cuatro se miraron entre si. Vulpix saco una moneda de su bolsillo.   


- Cara o cruz?? - pregunto mirando a Kitiara.   
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Vulpix maldijo su mala suerte mientras bajaba a la arena. No le hubiera importado luchar contra Kitiara... le hubiera encantado poder tener una oportunidad de patear a su maestro... pero Kamus??? Tenia que tocarle luchar contra Kamus??? Eso no era justo!!! Ademas... el caballero de Acuario tenia una mirada muy rara y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Suspirando se coloco frente al caballero y tomo una pose de combate. La cara de Kamus cambio radicalmente dejando su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.   


- Ugh ... esto no me gusta nada... - la aprendiz estudio al caballero con cuidado tratando de encontrar algun punto debil. Miro de reojo hacia las gradas en donde su maestro y su compaÃ±era los observaban aguantando la risa. - Que mala suerte tengo... - el caballero se lanzo al ataque. Vulpix esquivo por muy poco una patada del caballero. Salto, poniendose fuera del alcance de Kamus. Esa accion se repitio varias veces. Desde las gradas, Kitiara animaba a su compaÃ±era.   


- Vamos, ninia!!!!! Que no se diga!!!! Dale una buena patada a mi sensei!!!!   


Los dos contendientes miraron a la aprendiz con cara de circunstancias. Kamus enarco una ceja y fulmino con la mirada a su alumna, momento que aprovecho Vulpix para atacar. Sorprendido, el caballero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perder terreno al encajar la patada que le dio Vulpix. Sonrio con malicia antes de mandarla contra una de las murallas.   


- Esto se esta poniendo interesante!! - comento Milo a Shura mientras la aprendiz se levantaba con trabajo del suelo y volvia a atacar al caballero de Acuario. Shura lo miro algo sorprendido.   


- A que te refieres???   


- A que mi alumna es muy cabezota para rendirse!!   


- Y mi profe igual!!!   


- Solo espero que no pierdan el control... - mientras el combate continuaba. El resto de aprendices observaban asombrados la rapida sucesion de golpes que intercambiaban los dos combatientes. Kamus aguantaba como podia el acoso de la aprendiz pero perdia terreno. Su cosmos comenzo a brillar a su alrededor al golpear a la aprendiz que se estrello contra las gradas. El caballero convocaba su Polvo de diamantes en su puÃ±o mientras la chica se levantaba otra vez del suelo. Shura se puso en pie y de un salto se coloco entre los dos combatientes.   


- Bien!!! Ha sido suficiente!!! Muchas gracias a los dos!!! - Vulpix lo miro sorprendida, pero solto un suspiro de alivio y se dejo caer nuevamente a la arena. Kamus parpadeo un par de veces, confuso y dejo de invocar su ataque. Shura se acerco a el. - Os tomais demasiado en serio los entrenamientos, Kamus!! - el caballero solto una risita.   


- Nuestros enemigos tambien, Shura. - el caballero de Acuario se dirigio hacia donde estaba sentada Vulpix y la ayudo a levantarse. - Buen combate, cherie!! - la chica solto una carcajada.   


- Menos mal que ha parado el combate!! Ya me veia convertida en un trocito de hielo!!!   


- Hubieras sido un helado delicioso, petite... - el caballero sonrio mientras le rozaba la mejilla con los dedos. Milo llego y los separo un poco.   


- Ey!! Dejaos de tonterias que no estamos solos!! - los cuatro miraron a Shura que los observaba algo confundido. - Ya sabeis la que nos puede caer si se enteran de lo nuestro!! - Kamus solto un suspiro resignado y se encaminaron todos hacia los comedores.   


- Que asco de normas!!!! - refunfuÃ±aron las dos aprendices mientras seguian a sus maestros.   
  
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	34. La carta urgente

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... eso quisiera yo! 

VIDAS PASADAS   
  


Capitulo 34. La carta urgente.   
  
  
  
  


Kamus se despidio de Milo en la entrada de la cabaÃ±a. Ya era media noche cuando el caballero se dirigio sigilosamente hacia el bosque que habia cerca del Santuario de los Pirineos. El lugar estaba desierto. A esas horas solo los guardias que hacian el turno de noche estaban despiertos. Por eso se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al tropezarse con Shura.   


- Kamus!! Que haces a estas horas por aqui?? - el caballero de Acuario desvio la mirada con expresion culpable, mientras pensaba una buena excusa que decirle a su compaÃ±ero.   


- Este... es que tenia calor ahi dentro y... y sali a pasear un poco...   


- Ahm... Bien, yo me voy a dormir un rato!! Dile a la alumna de Milo que tenga cuidado cuando vuelva del bosque. Ese sitio esta plagado de osos y lobos. No es seguro que ande por ahi sola. - Kamus se volvio a mirarle sorprendido.   


- Te la has cruzado???   


- No... mas bien me lo habia imaginado cuando te he visto ir para alla. Sabeis en el lio que os podeis meter los dos si el Patriarca se entera de eso???   


- Lo sabemos, Shura. Pero es algo que ni puedo ni quiero evitar. Por eso lo mantenemos en secreto. Aunque no se por cuanto tiempo. Pronto reclamara su armadura y ya no habra problema con eso, espero. - Shura le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigio a las cabaÃ±as.   


- Por mi no se van a enterar, tranquilo!! Buenas noches, Kamus!!   


- Buenas noches, Shura! Gracias!! - el caballero de Capricornio sonrio a su amigo antes de marcharse. Kamus se interno en el bosque.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Para cuando el caballero de Acuario llego al bosque, la aprendiz ya habia hecho un surco en la tierra de tantas vueltas que habia dado mientras lo esperaba. Se acerco a ella en silencio y la abrazo por la espalda, dandole un susto de muerte a la chica.   


- Llegas tarde!!   


- Pardon, mademoiselle!! Me han entretenido. - le susurro el, besandola levemente en el cuello. Ella se volvio y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de el.   


- Bueno... te lo perdonare esta vez... - los dos se besaron apasionadamente bajo la luna, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba.   
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Shura cruzo rapidamente el Santuario hasta llegar a su cabaÃ±a. Cerca de alli vio a Milo que volvia del pozo. Curioso se acerco a su compaÃ±ero.   


- Buenas noches, Milo!! Hoy teneis todos muchas ganas de permanecer despiertos, por lo que veo!! - Milo lo miro algo intrigado.   


- No se a que te refieres, Shura!!   


- Antes me he cruzado con Kamus!! Se dirigia al bosque... y ahora te veo a ti!! Teneis problemas para dormir??   


- Eh... no!! Que yo sepa ninguno!! Duermo perfectamente!!   


- Antes he tratado de convencer a Kamus, pero eso es imposible, como tu sabes!! Ahora lo intentare contigo!! Os podeis meter en un lio muy serio si seguis por este camino!! - Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o levemente.   


- Lo sabemos, Shura!! Gracias por preocuparte, pero es asunto nuestro!!   


- Me temia esa respuesta... Que conste que lo he intentado!!! - uno de los soldados que estaba de guardia se acerco corriendo a ellos.   


- SeÃ±or!!! Un mensaje del Santuario de Atenas!!! - el soldado entrego a Shura un sobre, que el caballero de Capricornio abrio rapidamente y leyo en silencio la carta que contenia. Milo no apartaba la vista de su compaÃ±ero.   


- Que es lo que pasa, Shura??? - pregunto finalmente Milo que no soportaba la intriga.   


- Tenemos que volver inmediatamente al Santuario... por lo visto la reencarnacion de Athenea ha regresado al Santuario.   
  
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	35. El regreso

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... es la lexe, no?? u_u   


VIDAS PASADAS   
  


Capitulo 35. El regreso.   
  
  
  


- Me alegra ver que has vuelto mas... tranquilo, Kamus... Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse.   


- No os preocupeis, seÃ±or. No volvera a repetirse.   


- Bien. Podeis retiraros. - los dos caballeros de oro, que habian permanecido arrodillados ante el Patriarca, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon de la sala, dejando a Shura solo ante el jefe de la orden. Bajaron hasta la casa de Acuario, en donde les esperaban sus dos alumnas. Una vez alli, Kamus detuvo a Milo en el jardin.   


- Milo... no has notado algo raro en el Patriarca?? - el caballero de Escorpio se quedo pensativo un momento antes de contestar.   


- Si... lo he notado algo distinto... no me ha parecido el de siempre... Tal vez sea porque ahora ya se encuentra aqui Athenea! Figurate!! Nos vamos y renace Athenea!!   


- Si... han pasado muchas cosas mientras nosotros estabamos fuera...   


- No se que pensar... - Kamus miro receloso a su alrededor.   


- Yo tampoco, Milo... tal vez seria mejor que siguieramos hablando esta noche... cuando estemos lejos de aqui. - Milo asintio en silencio y entraron a la casa.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


- Que es lo que temes, Kamus?? - pregunto Milo cuando por fin llegaron al bar en donde se solian reunir por las noches. El caballero de Acuario tomo un trago de su vaso antes de responder. Parecia inquieto, o eso le parecio a Milo.   


- Algo ha ocurrido mientras hemos estado fuera... no se el que, pero no me gusta!! Hay algo raro en el ambiente!!   


- Que insinuas??? - pregunto Milo algo nervioso. Kamus le hizo un gesto para que se calmara.   


- Yo no insinuo nada!! No lo notas?? Parece que hubiera una acumulacion excesiva de poderes en el Santuario!! Mu se ha marchado del Santuario y sin decirle nada a nadie!! Y Saga tambien ha desaparecido!! Nadie sabe donde esta. Solo pienso que es muy raro...   


- Te preocupas demasiado!! Sabes de sobra que a Mu le encanta desaparecer!! Siempre lo hace cuando se cansa de tanta civilizacion!! Es tan ermitaÃ±o como Roshi!! En cuanto a Saga, tu sabes de sobra que es muy raro... - Kamus solto un suspiro, pasandose su mano por su cabello.   


- No se, Milo... a mi me parece esto muy raro. Dentro de poco tendre que marcharme a Siberia para seguir entrenando a Kitiara. Aqui no puedo enseÃ±arle bien las tecnicas de un caballero de los hielos. Solo te pido, que durante el tiempo que este fuera, te cubras las espaldas, amigo. Tengo un mal presentimiento...   


- Bah!! Exageras!! Pero no te preocupes!! Tendre cuidado de todos modos!! Ademas!! Dentro de un par de meses Vulpix reclamara su armadura y tendre un problema menos!!! - el caballero de Acuario lo miro sorprendido.   


- Que?? Tan pronto?? Pe... pero si solo lleva aqui... - Milo lo interrumpio con un gesto.   


- Cuatro aÃ±os!! Lleva cuatro aÃ±os, Kamus!! Ya es hora de que tenga su armadura!! Y esta de sobra preparada!!   


- Uff... cuatro aÃ±os... El tiempo pasa volando...   


- Si... parece mentira que lleve aqui tanto tiempo y no la haya matado aun!! - los dos rieron divertidos.   


- Bueno... cuando vuelva con Kitiara de Siberia ella podra tambien reclamar su armadura... el problema es que seguira con dueÃ±o aun. Por lo que tendra que retar a Crystal a un duelo para conseguirla. - Milo miro pensativo su vaso. El sabia que Crystal era muy fuerte y tenia mas experiencia que Kitiara en batalla. Seria dificil que ella consiguiera vencerle.   


- Un duelo...   


- Si... a menos que el renuncie a la armadura o muera antes... No hay otra opcion.   


- Cuando te marcharas??   


- Dentro de unas semanas... tal vez menos. No lo se aun.   


- Entiendo...   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Mientras los dos caballeros volvian a sus casas, una sombra los vigilaba. La oscuridad le cubria el rostro. Envuelto en las tinieblas alguien trazaba un terrible plan de sangre y destruccion. Los rayos de la luna consiguieron robar reflejos rojizos de sus ojos, cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelta para internarse en el bosque, desapareciendo en la noche.   
  
  
  


CONTINUARA...   
  
  
  
  



	36. Epilogo

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... y como todo tiene un fin esta historia tambien!! Ahi os dejo el ultimo capitulo de Vidas Pasadas!! Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que la han leido y a todos los que me han animado, tanto por aqui como por correo!! Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^   


VIDAS PASADAS   
  


Capitulo 36. Epilogo.   
  
  
  
  


- Has entendido lo que te he dicho, Kitiara??   


- Pero... sensei... - Kamus acallo a su alumna con un gesto y la empujo hasta una pared. Movio uno de los libros de la libreria que habia alli colocada y se abrio una puerta oculta en la pared. A traves de la puerta solo se veian escaleras que se perdian en la oscuridad.   


- Tu conoces estos pasadizos!! Los has usado montones de veces!! Asi que hazme caso y baja hasta la casa de Escorpio!! Alli ya ha pasado el peligro!!   


- Maestro, por favor!! Yo quiero quedarme aqui para pelear!!!!   


- De eso nada!!!! El defender esta casa es mi obligacion, no la tuya!! Tu ve con Milo y quedate alli hasta que todo pase, entendido??? - el caballero se acerco a una mesa y recogio un sobre que alli habia, entregandoselo a la amazona. - Y hazme un favor. Entregale esto a Vulpix, cuando haya acabado la batalla. - Kitiara cogio el sobre y se lo guardo en un bolsillo. Luego entro por el pasadizo y bajo las escaleras. Kamus cerro la entrada y con un suspiro se coloco su armadura. Rastreo con su cosmos el recinto para comprobar como iba la lucha. Varios caballeros de oro habian perdido la vida en esa batalla y los caballeros de bronce se acercaban peligrosamente hacia su templo. Los localizo en la casa de Capricornio. Shura se encontraba ahora luchando contra uno de ellos. Los otros tres habian sido apartados del combate y solo podian observarlo como meros espectadores. Y entre ellos lo vio.   


- Por que has venido hasta aqui?? Por que no pudiste quedarte en el ataud de hielo en el que te encerre?? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde ...   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Milo paseo su mirada por su templo con gesto preocupado. La batalla contra el caballero del Cisne le habia hecho dudar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Hasta ahora solo se habia limitado a obedecer ciegamente las ordenes del Patriarca. Pero ahora... Sus sentidos notaron la extincion de otro cosmos conocido. Shura habia muerto. Lo cual significaba que los caballeros de bronce se dirigian hacia la casa de Acuario. El caballero de Escorpio sintio una punzada de preocupacion por su amigo. Kamus le habia enviado a su alumna a su casa para evitar que se entrometiera en el combate. Milo sabia que Kamus deseaba enfrentarse el solo contra el Cisne. Era una cuestion personal para el caballero de Acuario. Siguiendo una peticion de su amigo, Milo habia encerrado en el sotano a Kitiara y a Vulpix. Cuando oyo tan extraÃ±a peticion, no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.   


- Kamus... ten cuidado!!   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


- No puedo creer que nos haya encerrado aqui!!!! Es injusto!!!!!!   


- Yo no puedo creer que no podamos echar abajo esta puerta!!! De que esta hecha??? De adamantiun??? - refunfuÃ±o Kitiara sentandose en una caja cercana a la puerta. Vulpix, malhumorada y preocupada le dio una ultima patada a la puerta antes de imitar a su amiga.   


- Es una puerta especial. Se la hizo Mu a Milo como un favor personal. Por eso no podemos ni araÃ±arla!! Estoy preocupada, Kit!! Ya estan en el templo de Acuario!!   


- Lo cual me recuerda... - Kitiara saco el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Vulpix. - Kamus me pidio que te diera esto... claro que me dijo que cuando terminara todo esto, pero que mas da un poco antes, no??? - la amazona del Zorro abrio el sobre extraÃ±ada. Al sacar el papel, algo cayo de su interior haciendo un ligero ruido metalico en el suelo. Al ver que su amiga estaba mas concentrada leyendo, Kitiara se agacho para recoger lo que se habia caido. Era un anillo de plata.   


- Que bonito, oye!! - comento la amazona, examinandolo. - Mira, Vulpix!! Oye!! Que te pasa??? - Kitiara miro preocupada a su amiga. Esta estaba llorando. Sin mediar palabra, Vulpix le dio el papel, a la vez que cogia el anillo y se lo colocaba mirandolo con extrema tristeza. Kitiara leyo la carta.   


- " Pardon, mademoiselle. Creo que esta vez me van a entretener mas de la cuenta. Me hubiera gustado habertelo dado antes y en persona. Lo siento. Ojala tuvieramos mas tiempo. Pase lo que pase yo seguire siempre a tu lado. Te amo. " - Kitiara volvio a mirar a su amiga sin entender. - Pero... que significa esto???? - Vulpix seguia llorando sin dejar de mirar el anillo.   


- No lo notas??? - pregunto simplemente la chica. Una fuerte sensacion recorrio el Santuario. Dos cosmos habian chocado violentamente para despues extinguirse por completo. La puerta del sotano se abrio. Milo entro con los ojos brillandole por las lagrimas. Se acerco a las dos chicas y las abrazo fuertemente. Kitiara podia oir los sollozos ahogados del caballero.   
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Los pocos caballeros de oro y de plata supervivientes de la batalla de las Doce Casas estaban todos reunidos en el cementerio que se encontraba en la parte trasera del Santuario. Se celebraba el funeral de los caballeros caidos. Las amazonas de los Hielos Eternos y del Zorro se encontraban a ambos lados del caballero de Escorpio. Con profunda tristeza los caballeros se despidieron por ultima vez de sus compaÃ±eros muertos. Athenea, rodeada por sus caballeros de bronce, miro entristecida la escena.   


- Esto no tendria que haber acabado asi... - murmuro la diosa.   


- No habia otra salida, Sahori. No nos dejaron opcion.   


- Pero... aun no ha terminado... la amenaza aun continua...   
  
  
  


FIN   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
